


Со слезами ярости

by Yamanari_Tai



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Euthanasia, Families of Choice, First Time, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mysterious illnesses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamanari_Tai/pseuds/Yamanari_Tai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За два года, что Эггси был рыцарем, Гарри ни разу не думал о том, что может его пережить.</p><p>Каким же он был дураком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Со слезами ярости

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DivineProjectZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineProjectZero/gifts).
  * A translation of [with your fierce tears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701387) by [DivineProjectZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineProjectZero/pseuds/DivineProjectZero). 



> Пожалуйста, перед прочтением ОБРАТИТЕ ВНИМАНИЕ НА ТЭГИ И ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЯ. Убедитесь, что действительно собираетесь это прочесть, и после этого будете в порядке.  
> Как переводчик, проливший целое море слёз от боли и радости, скажу только одно: _оно того стоит._  
>  Приятного прочтения и спасибо.

_Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы,_  
_Пусть тлеет бесконечность в яростном закате._  
_Пылает гнев на то, как гаснет смертный мир,_  
_Пусть мудрецы твердят, что прав лишь тьмы покой._  
_И не разжечь уж тлеющий костёр._  
_Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы,_  
_Пылает гнев на то, как гаснет смертный мир._

— Гарри, ты разбаловал мою собаку? — спросил Эггси, выдавая себя подрагивающим уголком губ.

— Понятия не имею, о чём речь, — надменно ответил Гарри. Как будто не он сейчас проводил у себя на коленях эксклюзивный сеанс почесывания для Джейби. Зная, что Эггси прекрасно понимает, что он лжет: если пыхтение Джейби не было достаточным подтверждением, то огромный пакет собачьих лакомств у Гарри на столе не оставлял им и шанса на оправдание.

Эггси прошел вдоль стола и с улыбкой склонился над Джейби, развалившемся на коленях у Гарри. Он подхватил пса на вытянутые руки, оценивая его строгим взглядом, и вскинул бровь в восхитительной пародии на Мерлина.

— Он был худым. Раньше. Может, тебе стоит научить его не брать угощение у незнакомцев? — предложил Гарри.

— Вообще-то это не моя вина, он всегда был пухлым! — надулся Эггси. — И ты, кстати, никакой не незнакомец.

С его светлой улыбкой и ямочками на щеках, Эггси сиял в раннем полуденном свете, льющемся на него из окон, и выглядел гораздо моложе своих двадцати семи лет. Гарри не позволил показаться своей нежности, но был очень, очень к этому близок.

Джейби не единственный, кого Гарри мог бы испортить в мгновение ока.

Эггси посадил Джейби на землю и выпрямился, опираясь бедрами на стол и бесцеремонно вторгаясь в личное пространство Гарри.

— Ты всё утро возился с бумажками? Как насчет обеда?

Гарри закончил с работой тридцать минут назад, но всё равно притворно вздохнул и постучал пальцем по стопке бумаг, изображая человека, которому есть, чем заняться. Пришлось слегка склонить голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку, грозящую выдать его с головой.

— Боюсь, сначала мне придется закончить здесь.

— Гарри, ты часами торчишь взаперти. Наверняка ведь умираешь от голода. Так что ты идешь со мной обедать. Мы же не можем допустить, чтобы наш Артур голодал, ага?

Гарри проглотил смешок и вздохнул, сдаваясь:

— Полагаю.

То, как Эггси просиял с гордостью классической мамочки-наседки, стоило всех стараний. Гарри позволял Эггси волноваться за него — вроде того, как взрослый сын переживает за престарелого отца, близкого к слабоумию. Не то чтобы Гарри чувствовал себя старым, нет, но возраст давал о себе знать. По крайней мере, должность Артура означала, что ему не придется выходить на полевые работы.

— Так вот, Рокс мне рассказала на прошлой неделе про одно местечко, греческая кухня и всё такое. Можем пойти туда.

Эггси болтал, Джейби принюхивался к его лодыжкам, и они вступали в июльский солнечный свет. Если бы вот так продолжалось до конца его дней, Гарри совсем не был бы против.

Он был счастлив прямо здесь и сейчас.

***  
Из Копенгагена Эггси вернулся с треснувшими ребрами и неприятной раной на левой голени. Мерлину хватило одного взгляда, чтобы его тяжелый вздох теоретически мог спровоцировать небольшое землетрясение.

— Вечно ты до такого доводишь, — упрекнул Мерлин, оборачиваясь за шприцем. Гарри наблюдал за ними, забавляясь; Эггси улучил момент, чтобы покоситься на него, и это только рассмешило Гарри еще сильнее. — Клянусь, до тебя взрывов на миссиях было намного меньше

— Мы когда-нибудь сможем покончить с темой взрывающихся голов? — взмолился Эггси. — Валентайн был два года назад, Мерлин!

— Если ты когда-нибудь перерастешь свою историю о спасении мира, — фыркнул Мерлин.

Эггси заметно вздрогнул, когда Мерлин вогнал иглу ему в голень, и в следующую секунду с криком согнулся пополам. Гарри мгновенно оказался рядом с ним и замер, прислушиваясь к потоку ругательств и не решаясь притронуться.

Мерлин присел на колено и тронул его за плечо.

— Эггси, Эггси, в чем проблема?

— Блядь, я не знаю. Нога болит, и спину будто током прошило. Блядь! Больно, — Эггси шумно выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Он не поднимал головы, согнувшись пополам, и дыхание вырывалось у него с заметным трудом. Гарри и Мерлин обменялись обеспокоенными взглядами, а Эггси выпрямился только через минуту. — Вот дерьмо. Ладно, всё вроде нормально.

Пряча своё беспокойство, Гарри взял Эггси за запястье и погладил большим пальцем. 

— Ты в порядке?

— Ага, — Эггси разжал зубы и попробовал снова. — Да, я в порядке.

Мерлин уже подозвал одного из докторов и что-то быстро печатал на планшете.

— На всякий случай проведем пару проверок и обследований.

Эггси явно приготовился возражать, но Гарри предупреждающе сжал его руку.

— Сделаем, как он сказал, Эггси.

Если бы он не волновался так о здоровье мальчика, Гарри нашел бы милым секунду внутренней борьбы, отразившейся на лице Эггси, прежде чем тот подчинился приказу. А так Гарри почувствовал лишь облегчение, что Эггси так быстро к нему прислушался.

***  
Три дня Эггси провел в лазарете и вышел оттуда с заключением об отсутствии любых заболеваний.

Внезапных приступов боли больше не было, и ни один из тестов не выдал отличного от нормы результата. Рана на ноге и ребра заживали, и адреналин слегка зашкаливал в крови, но ничего стоящего внимания. Приступ приписали стрессу и усталости.

Через день после выписки Эггси тайком пронёс в штаб китайскую еду, и они вместе с Гарри отмели любые подозрения, связанные с этим инцидентом.

***  
Они были в Праге — Гарри прибыл на переговоры с особенно упорным государственным ведомством, а Эггси присутствовал в качестве его телохранителя — когда Гарри впервые заметил его дрожь.

— Твоя рука, — пробормотал он и взглядом указал Эггси на его левую ладонь. Мальчик опустил взгляд на подрагивающие пальцы и фыркнул, сунув руку в карман пиджака. Гарри поймал его за запястье и взял его пальцы в ладони. Тремор не прекратился, даже когда Гарри провел по его руке большим пальцем. — Волнуешься?

Эггси покраснел:

— Ну, ты вообще-то трогаешь меня в общественном месте.

— Образец добродетели, — но Гарри все же выпустил его руку. — Когда я проверял последний раз, тебе нравилось выставлять себя напоказ.

— Чего? — Эггси подавился вздохом, жарко краснея.

— Я обязан просматривать записи с миссий, Эггси, — напомнил ему Гарри. — Последний твой опыт взаимодействия с той милой леди был практически образцовым, даже для Кингсман. Хотя нам стоило бы поработать над твоей осмотрительностью. Чудо, что твои подвиги еще не попали на YouTube.

— Заткнись, — Эггси полусерьёзно шлёпнул Гарри по руке. — Господи, я неделю не смогу посмотреть в глаза Мерлину.

К его лицу жарко прилила краска, и Гарри мгновенно захотелось узнать, могут ли покраснеть его уши. Остаток поездки он провёл, исследуя возможные оттенки нежного румянца на щеках Эггси.

Про дрожь он, признаться, и думать забыл.

***  
Гарри заметил, что Рокси хмурится, уткнувшись в телефон, и спросил:

— Что-то не так?

Она вздрогнула:

— Ой, Артур. Простите. Ну... Эггси вел себя странно на тренировке. Я спросила, в чём дело, но он отмахнулся, сказал, всё в порядке.

Она не добавила слов «я думаю, он врёт», но Гарри все равно их услышал.

— Завтра я это проверю, для него всё равно есть дело. Если что-то не так, я дам вам знать, подмените его, — Гарри мысленно напомнил себе проверить, все ли хорошо с мамой и сестрой Эггси. Семейные проблемы всегда заставляли мальчика нервничать. — Спасибо, что рассказала. 

Кажется, она обрадовалась, судя по тому, как дрогнули её плечи. И вновь напряглись, не с волнением, а с твёрдым намерением.

— Артур... Нет, Гарри, — Рокси редко звала его настоящим именем, так же как и он редко обращался по имени к ней. Слишком редко им доводилось видеть друг друга за стенами агенства. Мерлин и Эггси единственные звали Гарри по имени постоянно, и редкость подобного обращения от Рокси заставила его ощутимо напрячься. — Можно личный вопрос?

Гарри не проявил своего беспокойства.

— Я слушаю.

Она замялась:

— Вы правда убедитесь, что с Эггси всё хорошо?

О. Вот что. Гарри расслабился.

— Конечно же.

— Вы ужасно много о нём заботитесь, — может, у Гарри разыгралась паранойя, но это прозвучало так, словно она пытается что-то у него вызнать этим вопросом.

— Если вы намекаете на некий фаворитизм с моей стороны...

— Я не это имела в виду, — Рокси перебила его и глубоко вздохнула, с явной осторожностью выбирая слова. — Просто, ну, Эггси о вас беспокоится. Я хотела узнать, взаимна ли эта забота.

Очень мило, если подумать. Она присматривает за Эггси, защищая его от привязанности к ролевой модели отца.

— Будьте уверены, Рокси, — сказал Гарри, — что Эггси для меня как семья. Я действительно очень беспокоюсь о нём.

Рокси глядела испуганно.

— Семья? Как... Как сын?

— Именно.

Рокси посмотрела на него с улыбкой, будто они читали одну и ту же книгу, но на разных страницах. И Гарри не был уверен, кто кого опережает.

— Хорошо, — сказала Рокси преувеличенно бодро, — я буду на связи.

Она ушла, наверняка обдумывая идею о том, что Гарри уже готов обратиться для Эггси доброй феей-крёстной. Вряд ли можно винить её за удивление. 

Он сам не знал, отчего так привязался к этому мальчику.

***  
Не было никаких проблем с Мишель, и с Дэйзи тоже всё было в порядке, кроме того, что она теперь могла выражаться полными предложениями и научилась выговаривать полное детских слез «Эггси, я очень-очень скучаю!»

Ужасно мило и ужасно действенно — так что Эггси теперь чувствовал себя виноватым, соглашаясь на долгосрочные миссии за границей.

Гарри скрыл свое облегчение от того, что Эггси был не в себе по такому очаровательному поводу, и вместо этого выдал самым сухим тоном:

— Я надеюсь, ты справишься с делом в Амстердаме и вернёшься обратно за двадцать четыре часа.

— Я буду к ужину, — Эггси изобразил реверанс и прошествовал к двери. Что-то вроде этого он творил, только чтобы вывести Гарри из себя. Эггси прекрасно освоил базовые манеры. Вот только удержаться от подобных выходок был не способен.

Гарри обязательно поговорит с ним об этом, когда Эггси вернется. 

И он правда старался не улыбнуться этой мысли.

***  
Планируемая лекция о манерах была забыта, когда тридцать часов спустя Эггси срочно доставили домой из Амстердама, взмокшего от пота и взрывающегося руганью каждый раз, когда доктор осмеливался раскрыть рот.

— Нет, я же сказал, у меня с головой всё в порядке! Никакого сотрясения или ещё какого дерьма. Это что-то другое, блядь, просто проверьте! — Эггси скорчился на постели, отказываясь лежать ровно, потому что руки и ноги кололо болью, стоило лишь выпрямить их.

Они повысили дозировку болеутоляющих, просканировали ему мозг и всё тело и взяли кровь на анализ. Провели биопсию органов, мышц и мозга. Гарри не был дома четыре дня; Мерлин заставил бы его уйти силой, не будь он так занят выяснением, почему их Галахад испытывает приступы мучительной боли и потери чувствительности.

На пятый день тестирований и споров вокруг корня проблемы, Гарри вернулся домой на три часа. Он лежал в постели, и беспокойство терзало его до тех пор, пока Гарри не захлопнул со злости дверь, возвращаясь в штаб. Вместо отдыха дома он притащил кресло в лазарет и уснул, сидя как можно ближе к постели Эггси.

Он не решился взять его дрожащую руку, боясь причинить мальчику еще больше боли.

***  
На шестой день биопсия и тесты, наконец, дали результат.

И у Гарри оборвалось сердце.

— То есть вы говорите, что моя нервная система умирает, — сказал Эггси, кошмарно невозмутимый. Он сидел на краю кровати, свесив ноги и поникнув плечами. Такой юный. Гарри сидел в рядом, глядя на Мерлина вместо того, чтобы смотреть на постель.

Кажется, от следующих слов самому Мерлину было физически больно.

— Это не рассеянный склероз или что-то нейродегенеративное, известное на данный момент. И мы не знаем, как это вылечить. Или что послужило причиной. Предполагаю, что травма от взрыва в Копенгагене спровоцировала проявление рецессивной генной болезни.

Эггси выпрямился.

— То есть это может случиться с мамой и сестрой?

— Можем проверить их, но есть вероятность, что ты унаследовал это от отца, — напомнил ему Мерлин. — И ты можешь быть единственным носителем. В любом случае, это не заразно. Можешь поговорить с ними.

— Что дальше случится с Эггси? — осмелился спросить Гарри.

Мерлин взглянул на него так виновато, что дыхание застряло в глотке.

— Если его нервная система продолжит в том же духе, будет еще боль, потеря чувствительности, тремор. В конце концов он потеряет способность двигаться и чувствовать, начиная с конечностей, и его мозг начнет отключаться следом.

 _Он умирает._ У Гарри кровь в жилах застыла от этой мысли. _Эггси умирает._

— Конечно же, мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы это предотвратить, и у нас есть время. Некоторое время ты ещё будешь относительно здоров, так что нельзя сказать, что...

— Как долго? — Голос у Эггси едва заметно дрожал, когда он прервал Мерлина вопросом.

Мерлин замолчал на мгновение.

— На данный момент...Не больше десяти месяцев.

Гарри обнял Эггси, завернувшегося в одеяло, обеими руками, и прижал к себе. Наверное, объятие вышло болезненным, но блядь, Эггси это явно не слишком волновало, а Гарри не мог заставить себя разжать руки. Он обнял его и держал. 

Умоляя себя не сорваться на крик.

***  
Через час в лазарет ворвалась Рокси, забыв о пристойности, и крепко обняла Эггси, который всё еще сидел на краю кровати и держал Гарри за руку. Гарри почувствовал, как сжимаются и расслабляются его пальцы, и само это движение сломало Гарри без всякого предупреждения.

Он даже не извинился; просто поднялся и вышел из лазарета, оставляя позади Рокси и её «нет», «почему», и «пожалуйста». И последние пятьдесят минут собственных «быть этого не может», «Господи, только не он» и «я думал, у нас будет больше времени». Гарри заперся в кабинке уборной, уверенный, что сейчас его вывернет наизнанку нехитрым обедом, но изо рта вырвался только тоскливый звук, которого он раньше никогда не слышал. Плач умирающего животного.

Не я один умираю, подумал Гарри. Эггси тоже. Это не должно быть таким сюрпризом, ведь работа в Кингсман напрямую означает вероятное снижение продолжительности жизни. Эггси всё ещё может умереть от выстрела в голову на очередном задании, скажем, через неделю. Опасность в этой работе повсюду, и Гарри не раз приходилось мириться с потерей тех, кого он считал семьей.

Все умирают.

И всё же Гарри продолжал обманывать себя, притворяясь, что Эггси — исключение из всех этих правил. Потому что мальчик заслуживал им быть. Великолепен с оружием, нежен с любимыми, до жути предан. Гарри с беззаботной улыбкой игнорировал то, что Эггси может умереть. За два года, что мальчик провел в Кингсман, Гарри ни разу не задумывался о том, что может его пережить.

Как же наивен он был. Всё это время он ошибался, думая, что с Эггси ничего не может случиться. Наблюдал за ним, здоровым и юным. Со всем этим нереализованным потенциалом.

_Только не он._

_Только не так._

Каким же он был дураком.

***  
В лазарет Гарри вернулся, только убедившись, что держит себя в руках — чтобы не опозориться на глазах у двух юных рыцарей. Рокси тихонько всхлипывала, прижимаясь к Эггси плечом и стискивая его ладонь. Глаза у Эггси были сухими и мутными, как будто он всё еще не был полностью уверен в реальности происходящего. Что всё вокруг — не просто кошмар. Они оба выглядели болезненно юными, сидя рядом и свесив с постели ноги. Гарри вновь захотелось запереться в уборной.

Но вместо этого он прошел к своему креслу и сел так элегантно, как только сумел. Для этих двоих он должен быть сильным.

— Эггси, — Гарри не споткнулся на его имени. Просто не мог себе этого позволить. Запнулся бы раз — уже не смог бы вздохнуть по-новой. — Завтра мы проверим твою маму и сестру на предмет любых отклонений. Ты расскажешь им о своем состоянии?

У Эггси сбилось дыхание, он в панике распахнул глаза:

— Господи, как я скажу маме? А Дэйзи? — Как будто он наконец осознал, что это не сон, что выхода нет, и нет запасного плана, команды спасения или взрывающихся чипов, чтобы в последнюю минуту сорваться с крючка. — Блядь, я не смогу, не могу...

Рокси обняла его за плечи.

— Мы поможем, Эггси. Мы рядом с тобой.

— Мы сделаем всё, что сможем, — сказал Гарри, и сердце у него сжалось. 

Он не сказал: «Я сделаю что угодно. Что потребуется. Я не могу смотреть, как ты умираешь. Я не могу позволить тебе умереть раньше меня.»

Он не сказал: «Если я могу умереть вместо тебя, то я это сделаю».

***  
На следующий день Мишель и Дэйзи обе прошли проверку в штабе. Конспирация не требовалась: Мишель узнала о том, где работает Эггси, сразу после того, как потребовала объяснений осведомленности Рокси о сим-картах — в то время, как о них не знал весь остальной мир.

Дэйзи играла с Рокси в другой комнате, пока Мишель узнавала правду от Гарри. Вечного гонца с плохими новостями.

Он рассказал ей, что они обнаружили генетический сбой, влекущий за собой гибель нервной системы, и что необходимо проверить, передается ли это по наследству. Он не дрогнул, когда опустел взгляд матери, узнавшей, что болезнь её сына смертельна. Он сказал ей, что они сделают всё, что смогут, но нет никаких гарантий. 

Он не сказал, что всё это — вина Гарри и последствия того, что он привел Эггси в Кингсман. Что он лично подписал мальчику приговор, как в своё время — его отцу.

— То есть мой сын умрёт, — сказала Мишель, и он ответил:

— Я сожалею.

Он ждал, что она ударит его или закричит. С тех пор, как их повторно представили друг другу, Мишель была предельна вежлива с ним, но всё это должно было сломать хрупкое перемирие. 

Она шагнула вперед, и долгую секунду Гарри готовился к её упреку, но этого не произошло. Она просто сжалась: что-то сломалось в ней с жалобным всхлипом, и Мишель прижалась к Гарри — такая маленькая, сгорбленная, уничтоженная своим отчаянием.

Гарри осторожно приобнял её за плечи, пряча скорбь матери от её детей.

***  
Мишель мужественно улыбнулась дрожащими губами, увидев Эггси в лазарете.

Её слова крутились в голове у Гарри кругами, пока Мишель обнимала сына, а Дэйзи пыталась влезть между ними, не зная о судьбе брата.

«Я была готова к тому, что потеряю его из-за тебя», сказала она. «Но я не думала, что потеряю его из-за того, что передала ему лично.»

И Гарри, видевший смерть и то, что ещё хуже смерти, Гарри, десятками лет танцующий на лезвии ножа, восхитился её храбростью. 

Потому что он  _вовсе_ не был готов потерять Эггси.

***  
После того, как все медики в лазарете сошлись во мнении, что Мишель и Дэйзи ничего не грозит, а приступы боли у Эггси взяли под контроль благодаря болеутоляющим, Эггси всех удивил, настаивая на том, что вести себя следует так, будто всё в порядке.

— Я не собираюсь провести следующие десять месяцев в постели, — заявил он, защелкивая запонки, — с этими лекарствами я смогу работать еще несколько месяцев, так ведь? Мне нормально. Хочу на задание.

— Ужасающе плохая идея, — возразил Гарри, мечтая, чтобы Мерлин оказался рядом и поддержал его в этом. Эггси в его костюме и очках заставлял Гарри забыть, что всё не в порядке, что он не может просто взять и послать Эггси в Рим и позволить ему остаться там на денек, чтобы увидеть Ватикан. Эггси, причесанный и в сияющих оксфордах, выглядел чуждо этому лазарету. Пожалуй, он отлично смотрелся бы в перестрелке. 

Как будто собирался прожить ещё очень долго.

— Черт возьми, Гарри. Я дрался с Рокси четыре часа назад. Я справлюсь.

— Твоя мама...

— Знает, что у меня опасная работа. Сказала, что не будет меня останавливать. — Эггси подошел ближе, и сердце у Гарри сжалось. — Позволь мне пойти, Гарри.

— Я не могу позволить твоему состоянию скомпроментировать миссию, — проскрипел Гарри, злясь, что голос не так тверд, как должен быть.

— Мы оба знаем, что я из лучших, — ухмыльнулся Эггси. — А мое состояние не станет проблемой по крайней мере еще пару месяцев. Перестань ломаться и дай мне работать.

— Эггси, — произнес Гарри, не зная, как его образумить.

— Я буду осторожен, — сказал Эггси. — Обещаю тебе.

Какая чудесная ложь. Гарри просто мечтал в неё поверить. Но он о многом мечтал, вообще-то, и все его желания сейчас имели отношение к Эггси. Он хотел, чтобы Эггси оказался здоров. Чтобы был счастлив, и чтобы был в безопасности. Иронично, если подумать: если хотел, чтобы Эггси был в безопасности, то надо было держаться от него подальше.

А сейчас уже слишком поздно.

— Ладно, — всё же выдохнул Гарри, потому что Эггси явно собирался проверить, сможет ли пуля убить его быстрее собственного тела, а Гарри по крайней мере мог организовать ему это по-своему. — Тогда вылетаешь на задание в Риме. Завтра.

***  
После Рима был Бангкок. А за ним — Шанхай. И Сидней. Мюнхен. Дублин. Каир.

Как будто не тикала у Эггси внутри бомба замедленного действия. Как будто не лекарства он принимал четырежды в день, а безвредные витамины. Как будто у него оставалось больше девяти месяцев. Как будто Гарри был единственным, кто сидел в офисе, смотрел записи и отчаянно желал, чтобы Эггси остановил свой безумный забег.

Эггси заглянул к нему и поинтересовался, что Гарри думает об итальянской еде на обед. Гарри заказал фетучинни и проглотил все чёртовы слова, которые могли его выдать.

***  
Тренировки новых агентов занимают месяцы, и лучше всего вообще не иметь открытых вакансий. Без всяких сомнений, Эггси предстояло вскоре покинуть позицию рыцаря, и нужно было начать процесс отбора как можно скорее. Чтобы новый Галахад был готов, когда Эггси отступит в сторону.

Это было рационально, но Гарри ненавидел себя, собирая рыцарей и вынося этот вопрос на обсуждение.

***  
С объявления диагноза прошло шесть недель, когда Эггси едва не погиб из-за пули, задевшей яремную вену.

— Ты же знаешь, что я в норме? — осторожно осведомился Эггси, опираясь на изголовье больничной постели. Его горло фиксировала повязка, уплотненная с той стороны, где его зацепила пуля.

Гарри неотлучно расхаживал по лазарету с тех пор, как Эггси вернулся, зажимая ладонью шею, и кровь сочилась сквозь его пальцы, пачкала костюм. Гарри не мог избавиться от навязчивой картинки перед глазами, изображения с очков Персиваля: Эггси, пошатываясь, зажимает пальцами рану, и руки у него все в крови.

— Когда-нибудь тебе перестанет везти, — сказал Гарри, замедляя шаг. Усталость вдруг накрыла его с головой.

— Если бы мне везло хоть немного, я бы дожил до тридцати, — огрызнулся Эггси. — Удача, знаешь ли, не слишком старается ради меня.

Кажется, впервые за долгие десятилетия Гарри потерял контроль над своим лицом, и Эггси смягчился вдруг, заговорил снова, неловко заглаживая свою вину:

— Гарри, всё о’кей. Правда, я в норме. Не делай такое лицо. Ну же.

Но Гарри словно начисто лишился контроля над собой, как будто высшие функции мозга кто-то вырубил подчистую. Он подошел к постели и сел рядом с Эггси, даже не задумавшись об этом. Собственное состояние до ужаса напоминало ему Богом проклятые сим-карты и церковь — только сейчас не было жажды насилия, и не было злости. Только мягкий голос Эггси и его тёплые пальцы на запястьях, успокаивающие надвигающуюся, неуклонно сосущую изнутри пустоту потери.

Эггси криво улыбнулся:

— Знаешь, Рокс сказала, что ты считаешь меня семьей. Я ещё подумал — это забавно, но... — Он скользнул ладонями по рукам Гарри, сплетая их пальцы. — Я должен был догадаться, что тебе всё это не по душе. Прости.

Гарри посмотрел ему в глаза, серьёзные, виноватые — _и красивые_. И мозг обрушил на него худшее за всю жизнь откровение.

Он влюблен.

Только благодаря долгим годам упражнений в самоконтроле и дисциплине Гарри не сломался в тот же момент, не вывалил эту свою правду на Эггси, не протянул ему своё сердце на пресловутом блюдце с голубой каймой. Эггси нельзя было знать. Он был слишком молод, слишком прекрасен, и ему предстояло умереть меньше, чем через год.

Гарри возненавидел себя за то, что всё осознал, когда больше всего нуждался в способе отпустить этого мальчика прочь.

***  
Эггси оправился от своего ранения и тут же потребовал новое задание. Идея была ужасная, и Рокси удалось убедить его взять ещё парочку выходных. Но всего неодобрения Мерлина и всей аргументации Гарри не хватило, чтобы ослабить решимость Эггси. Если бы Гарри не был таким трусом, он бы запретил Эггси выходить в поле и встретился бы лицом к лицу с его яростью, но, черт возьми, Гарри всё еще пытался восстановить свою проверенную годами защиту, рухнувшую под тяжестью свалившегося на него откровения. И ему не хватало смелости, чтобы смотреть Эггси в глаза дольше обычного — не лишившись разума и не сболтнув лишнего.

Так что Гарри отвлекался просмотром записей с последней миссии Тристана и беседой с Гавейном по поводу новой миссии и связанных с ней крокодилов, и ещё были тонны и тонны бумажной работы, искренне ненавидимой, но старательно выполняемой с добавлением в организм чая и печенья. Может, Гарри и испытывал кризис среднего возраста, связанный с влюблённостью в умирающего парня, но мир продолжал полниться катастрофами, которые Кингсман должен был предотвратить или отменить.

А когда с делами было покончено — Гарри и не представлял раньше, что такое возможно — он всё же обратился к записи с очков Галахада. Просто узнать, как у парня дела.

Кажется, дела шли хорошо. Эггси только что закончил с разминированием бомбы в Париже, который был прекрасен в ночи — хотя Эггси легко мог бы сравниться с этим городом своей красотой — и сердце Гарри предательски дрогнуло, напомнив, что он был бы не прочь присоединиться к Эггси в городе любви.

Официально отбыв с работы, Эггси разорвал связь с Мерлином. Но очки выключить не успел, прежде чем к нему подошла молодая леди, играя небрежной улыбкой, и настойчиво вторглась в его личное пространство. Видео в реальном времени показало, как Эггси нырнул взглядом в глубокий вырез на платье и протянул ей руку; девушка рассмеялась и ловко подхватила его под локоть.

Гарри вырубил запись. Он был выше того, чтобы смотреть дальше, захлебываясь от ревности. В конце концов, неудивительно, что Эггси хочет урвать немного веселья до того, как истечёт его время.

Но Гарри всё равно абсолютно сознательно и с соответствующим ситуации умыслом исключил его участие изо всех миссий, так или иначе связанных с женскими прелестями. Эггси волен спать с кем захочет, но Гарри не подписывался на это смотреть.

***  
Эггси всё ещё обедал с Гарри, оказываясь дома между миссиями. В кабинете Гарри они ели корейскую еду и обсуждали новых кандидатов на место Галахада. Эггси представил организации высокого, быстроногого молодого человека с сирийским акцентом и готов был деньги поставить, что собеседование пройдет либо его кандидат, либо человек Рокси — мальчишка с лицом ребенка, не иначе как небом одарённый талантом к владению ножом. 

— Я бы сказал, что кандидат Кая тоже заслуживает своего шанса. Она еще не проиграла ни одной схватки один на один, и очень умна, — Гарри утер губы и отодвинул в сторону пустую коробку. — Вообще-то, она напоминает мне помощницу Валентайна.

— Ага. Пугающая, худая и быстрая, как гремучая змея. Понял, что ты имеешь в виду, — сказал Эггси, поглощенный едой, и Гарри не смог обделить вниманием легчайшую дрожь его пальцев, сжимающих палочки. Эггси всегда ел быстро и отлично справлялся с палочками, но теперь его пальцы очевидно становились неловкими и неверными. 

Гарри шагнул в пропасть. 

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой.

Эггси не стал отвлекаться от своего обеда.

— Мм?

— О твоих результатах на вчерашних стрельбах.

Это привлекло внимание Эггси. Он всё ещё смотрел в стол, тыкая палочками роллы, но его плечи ощутимо напряглись.

— И что с ними не так?

— Я заметил, что точность твоей стрельбы упала на восемь процентов по сравнению с результатами трехнедельной давности, — ровно ответил Гарри. Всё это не должно было звучать обвинением. Ни в коем случае. — Я хотел бы знать, имеется ли у тебя рациональное объяснение.

Эггси застыл.

— Что, у меня не могло случиться просто плохого дня на стрельбах?

— Ошибки на стрельбах означают ошибки в поле, и ты это знаешь, — то, как Эггси стиснул зубы, говорило не в пользу успешности разговора. — Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты погиб раньше, чем придётся.

— Слушай, это всё просто случайность. Я не качусь вниз по скользкой дорожке, ничего такого. Не смей обращаться со мной, как со сраной бомбой замедленного действия.

Эггси подобрался слишком близко к самой сути, и Гарри не позволил себе дрогнуть. 

— Эггси, я не допущу тебя к работе, если ты не в состоянии её выполнить.

Обед был окончательно испорчен. Эггси резко вздохнул и со стуком брякнул на стол свои палочки, обозначая, что так же испорчен и весь остальной день. Он вскочил и вцепился пальцами в край стола, стиснул его так, что побелели костяшки.

— Вот не надо сейчас этого дерьма, Артур, — прошипел Эггси, — не смей, мать твою, заявлять, что я недостаточно хорош. Я отказываюсь ничего не делать в свои последние восемь месяцев. Я не собираюсь просто лежать здесь и разлагаться.

Каждое слово, срывающееся с его губ, оставалось вмятиной на выдержке Гарри. Он тоже поднялся на ноги, сокращая расстояние между ними.

— Эггси, ты можешь провести это время с матерью и сестрой. Ты должен сейчас делать то, чем всегда мечтал заняться. Перестань рисковать своей жизнью. Пули ведь не всегда будут лететь мимо. 

— Так что, ты собираешься выставить меня вон? — в голосе Эггси звучала боль, предательская, абсурдная, ведь это не ему приходилось смотреть, как любовь всей его жизни пытается покончить с собой до того, как это сделает биология. — Этого ты хочешь, Гарри? Вышвырнуть меня за порог, потому что я всё равно долго не протяну?

— Это не так, Эггси...

— Потому что, блядь, если так, то я хоть сейчас и сам уберусь отсюда...

— Эггси, перестань!

— ...потому что я ненавижу всё это, мне невыносима мысль, что эта миссия была последней, что чёртовы руки всё время дрожат, и то, что ты больше не улыбаешься мне, как прежде. Ненавижу, блядь, я ведь умираю, я умру, а ты, ты всё ещё... Ты чёртов ублюдок, блядь, Гарри, я ведь люблю тебя, — и Эггси зажал себе рот рукой, мгновенно и страшно бледнея. 

В его словах было так много боли, что на мгновение Гарри решил, что ослышался. 

— Что, прости?

Чтобы собраться, Эггси потребовалась минута.

— Я... Чёрт, прости меня. Блядь. Не надо было вот так это вываливать на тебя, вот же блядство, Гарри, прости меня. 

— Эггси, ты только что сказал, что...

— Давай сделаем вид, что я ничего не говорил.

Гарри пропустил эту реплику мимо ушей.

— Ты заявил, что любишь меня, а теперь хочешь сделать вид, что ничего не было?

— Ага.

— Какого чёрта? — Гарри никак не мог оправиться от второго за месяц сокрушительного откровения. Ничего странного в том, что его губы двигались сами по себе.

— Потому что я не собирался тебе рассказывать. Не мог так с тобой поступить. Не мог сказать, что люблю тебя и съебаться в небытие. Я не такой эгоист, знаешь ли, — расстроенный, замкнувшийся в своём горе Эггси заставил Гарри очнуться от ступора и взять себя в руки. — Потому что ты не чувствуешь того же, и теперь будешь ёбаным джентельменом и аккуратно пошлёшь меня подальше, или...

— Эггси. — Гарри вышел из-за стола и подошел к мальчику — его мальчику — вплотную, зацепил его взглядом. — Почему ты решил, что я собираюсь тебя послать?

Приятно было увидеть, как расширились у Эггси глаза и резко оборвалось дыхание. 

— Чего?..

— С чего ты решил, что я отошлю тебя прочь? — терпеливо повторил Гарри и шагнул к нему, еще ближе; пол чудом не ушёл у него из-под ног. — Будь моя воля, я бы никогда не упускал тебя из виду.

— Гарри, какого ёбаного... — Эггси инстинктивно отшатнулся, его злость растворялась на глазах, и Гарри пошёл на него, шаг за шагом, пока Эггси не уперся спиной в стену, и они не оказались на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Он не мог позволить Эггси ускользнуть от этого разговора. Эггси должен знать, что если есть хоть малейший шанс, если он скажет «да», то Гарри последует за ним до самого края вселенной.

Гарри сделал еще один шаг навстречу и коленом раздвинул Эггси ноги, глядя ему в лицо. Не дотрагиваясь, ещё нет. Он ещё не получил разрешения. 

— Знаешь, я ведь уже без ума от тебя, мой мальчик, — он опустил красноречивый взгляд на губы Эггси, прежде чем вернуться к его глазам. — Раз уж из-за тебя я теперь для других интереса не представляю, будь добр взять ответственность на себя.

— Что же произошло с восприятием меня в качестве сына? — глухо произнес Эггси, забыв дышать. Только смотрел с такой надеждой, словно не верил в происходящее.

— Не стану возражать, если тебе захочется называть меня «папочкой».

Эггси поперхнулся задушенным смехом.

— Извращенец. Не стану я тебя так называть.

— Прекрасно. — Гарри не хотелось бы думать сейчас о Ли. — А теперь что, мы будем стоять тут весь день, или...

— Да, — выдохнул Эггси, и Гарри вжал его в стену, вздернув за подбородок, обнял за талию. Поцеловал Эггси в уголок губ и втянул в рот нижнюю, не торопясь, прежде чем прикусить её. Эггси застонал совершенно отчаянно, провоцируя волны сладкой дрожи, и Гарри воспользовался моментом, чтобы захватить его рот, толкнувшись языком между губ, и снова, и глубже. Эггси не замолкая звучал стонами, пока Гарри трахал языком его чудесный рот и думал о том, сможет ли мальчик кончить только от этого.

Всё же они оторвались друг от друга, тяжело дыша, пожирая друг друга глазами, но Гарри заставил себя отстраниться. Удовлетворение сладко скрутило изнутри, когда Эггси заскулил и потянулся следом за ним. Гарри уделил должное внимание его припухшим губам, блестящим от слюны, и представил, как они будут смотреться, растянутыми вокруг его члена — и только потом вспомнил, что разговор не был окончен.

— Ты меня уничтожишь, если уйдёшь на задание и не вернёшься с него, — он мягко поцеловал Эггси в кончик носа, и лицо у того мгновенно вспыхнуло пожаром румянца. — Я боюсь потерять тебя. 

— Господи, Гарри, — Эггси ударился затылком о стену, — у тебя отвратительное чувство времени. 

— Время не из того, что мы можем себе позволить.

Эггси обнял его за шею.

— Если ты думаешь, что поцелуи изменят моё решение...

Гарри поцеловал его со всем отчаянием, которое росло в нём с тех пор, как пришлось запустить свой внутренний обратный отсчёт. Впился губами в приоткрытый рот и целовал его, как путник, умирающий от жажды в пустыне, как любовник, воссоединившийся со своей парой после долгой разлуки. 

Словно уже тосковал по Эггси каждой клеткой своего тела.

— Хорошо, — трудно выдохнул Эггси ему в рот. — Ладно.

***  
Им удалось прийти к соглашению: взамен отказа от заданий Эггси потребовал себе должность руководителя кандидатов на должность Галахада — и Мерлина в помощники, когда это необходимо.

Так же в соглашение входил переезд к Гарри и секс на регулярной основе, начиная с сегодняшней ночи.

***  
— Господи, — Эггси захлебнулся вздохом и запустил руку Гарри в волосы, стискивая пальцы до искры боли, пробившейся сквозь наслаждение. — Пожалуйста, я почти, Господи...

Гарри одобрительно замычал, заглатывая его член глубже — Эггси застонал, невыносимо грешно, — и принялся отсасывать ему со всем усердием.

Эггси взвыл, его протяжные, грязные стоны отзывались прямиком у Гарри в паху, в застегнутых брюках давно и крепко стояло. Он держал Эггси за бёдра, чтобы тот не дергался, и слизывал с его члена каждую горькую каплю, нежно посасывая, пока Эггси не начал хныкать, перевозбуждённый, пойманный наслаждением. Тогда Гарри отстранился и загляделся на него, обнажённого и беспомощного, разложенного на тёмно-синих простынях. 

Вернув себе способность соображать, Эггси приподнялся на локтях и нахмурился:

— Да ты даже галстук не развязал!..

— Я был несколько занят, — парировал Гарри, поймав себя на излишнем самодовольстве, и ослабил узел галстука, чтобы стянуть его с шеи. — И пять минут назад ты совершенно не возражал. 

Румянец у Эггси изумительно быстро расползался по его шее и груди.

— А теперь возражаю. Нахер одежду.

Гарри подчинился — он объективно планировал сделать с Эггси кое-что возмутительно непристойное, и не собирался в процессе жертвовать порванными деталями гардероба. Он расстегнул рубашку, медленными и точными движениями, позволяя Эггси насладиться видом, и превратил избавление от запонок и кобуры в настоящее шоу. К тому времени, как он остался исключительно в чёрных трусах, Эггси уже снова был наполовину возбужден.

— Пожалуйста, скажи, что собираешься меня трахнуть, — он призывно раскинул ноги, и член Гарри ощутимо дернулся под трусами.

— Ещё нет, — мягко пожурил Гарри и подтолкнул Эггси, переворачивая его на живот, взял за бёдра и вздёрнул вверх. Эггси понятливо выдохнул и поднялся на колени, восхитительно выгнув спину, выставив задницу. — Нам нужно подготовиться.

— Не нужно этой джентльменской херни, Гарри. Я справлюсь, если будет немного жестко, — Эггси пошевелил задницей. — Не сломаюсь.

Гарри оставил на дерзкой заднице влажный поцелуй раскрытым ртом и мягко укусил, предупреждая:

— Чтоб ты знал, джентльмен превосходно способен втрахать тебя в матрас, мой дорогой, — Эггси прыснул в подушку, а Гарри ловко вымазал пальцы в смазке. — В любом случае, сначала я собираюсь трахать тебя пальцами, пока не начнёшь скулить. Ты ведь начнёшь, Эггси?

Его смех резко оборвался. 

— Блядь, еще как. Сделай это.

Гарри погладил его кончиками пальцев, поддразнивая, пока Эггси, удивительно молчаливый, слегка не расслабился, и протолкнул внутрь палец до второй фаланги, раскрывая его, подаваясь наружу и внутрь мелкими толчками, и вскоре добавил второй, установил медленный, мучительный ритм.

А потом всё-таки угодил в точку, и плотину словно прорвало: Эггси мгновенно взмок, начал захлёбываться вздохами, царапать простыни и умолять «ещё, ещё, больше», и Гарри трахал его уже тремя пальцами, с удивлением осознав, что мольбой Эггси с легкостью может вить из него веревки. А Эггси раздвинул ноги шире, подаваясь на его пальцы, хотел так сильно, что у Гарри дыхание в груди оборвалось. Пальцы с хлюпаньем ходили внутри, Эггси шевелил губами, бормоча бессвязную бессмысленную чушь, и ничего лучше Гарри в жизни не слышал. Словно прекрасно настроенный инструмент: каждый точный толчок — ещё одна нота чистого удовольствия, каждая секунда промедления — низкий голодный стон. 

Гарри склонился и влажно поцеловал выгнутую соленую поясницу, пальцами неумолимо подводя Эггси к кульминации, провёл губами по взмокшей коже и приказал:

— Кончай, Эггси, покажи мне, как ты прекрасен.

Эггси зарылся лицом в подушку и сдавленно завопил, пятная спермой тёмные простыни, содрогаясь у Гарри в руках. Гарри слегка отстранился и увидел, как Эггси поджимает пальцы на ногах, кончая, и это стало последней каплей. Сдержанности пришел конец.

Гарри потянул Эггси на себя, роняя на спину, озаботившись, чтобы он не лежал на мокром пятне, и улучил момент избавиться от собственного белья.

— Скулить ты меня еще не заставил, — прохрипел Эггси, как есть дерзкий мальчишка, и вскинул брови, явно впечатлённый: — Хотя явно заставишь, если позволишь тебе отсосать. 

— Соблазнительно, — протянул Гарри, устраиваясь между его ног, и колом торчащий член мазнул его головкой по животу. Гарри поцеловал Эггси под коленом, царапнул зубами, заставляя содрогнуться от нетерпения. — В другой раз. Тебе удобно?

— Было бы ещё удобнее, если бы ты засунул в меня свой огромный член, — промурлыкал Эггси; у него ещё не встало по-новой, но энтузиазма хватило бы на троих. 

Если быть честным, то Эггси преувеличивал: для его роста и телосложения член у Гарри был средней длины, но определенно большой и толстый, так что Гарри не мог не улыбнуться столь откровенному желанию Эггси заполучить его внутрь. 

— Надеюсь, ты всё же готов скулить.

Эггси улыбнулся — жадно и голодно:

— Заставь меня. 

Гарри выпрямился и надавил, чувствуя, как Эггси раскрывается перед ним, неуступчиво, тесно и горячо. Он цеплялся за жалкие останки своего самообладания, чтобы не навалиться прямо сейчас, перегнуть Эггси пополам и выебать жёстко — потому что хотел взять его медленно, так медленно, чтобы прочувствовать всё до последней секунды, и чтобы выбросило потом в блядские звёздочки. Хотел посвятить этому всего себя, чтобы осталась лишь та часть его, что любит этого мальчика и будет любить до конца его дней. 

Он вставил Эггси до конца, вжимаясь яйцами в задницу, и Эггси вцепился ему в плечи, потянул на себя, задыхаясь:

— Ты внутри, о блядский боже, Гарри, Гарри...

Они целовались, лениво и мокро, и Гарри прикусил Эггси нижнюю губу, потянул слегка. Подался назад, неумолимо медленно, и Эггси обхватил его ногами за талию, умоляя ускориться, проскользнуть обратно и трахнуть его уже. 

— Терпение, Эггси, — напомнил Гарри, чудом удерживая себя в руках.

— Блядский боже, — застонал Эггси, его член дёрнулся, снова вставая, — если ты думаешь, что из-за моей болезни я не могу как следует принять в задницу член, клянусь, я ударю тебя, а потом, блядь, так объезжу, что у тебя член неделю будет болеть.

— Я знаю, что ты можешь его принять, — успокаивающе шепнул ему Гарри, касаясь губами горла, — но я хочу сделать это медленно.

 _Как будто всё время мира в нашем распоряжении_  — этого он не сказал.

Эггси смягчился, как будто понял, о чем он думает, и обнял Гарри за шею, притягивая к груди, зажимая свой влажный член между животами:

— Тогда чего же ты ждёшь?..

Они сорвались вместе, деля поцелуй и один сорванный вздох на двоих. Эггси захлёбывался плачем, и Гарри трахал его, глядя в распахнутые мокрые глаза с чёрными пятнами зрачков, окруженных тонким ободком зелени, и шептал ему нежную ласковую чушь, вел губами по коже, раскрытым губам, шептал «я держу тебя» и «мой славный мальчик» и «я всегда буду любить тебя».

Эггси простонал его имя, будто никого, кроме Гарри, у него не осталось, и Гарри сжалился, обхватил его член ладонью, и Эггси выгнуло под ним, мучительно выломало третьим его оргазмом. 

Когда его дрожь утихла, Гарри подался назад, но Эггси вцепился в него со всей силой:

— Хочу, чтобы ты кончил внутрь, — прошептал горячо, и Гарри не сумел отказать.

Он поцеловал Эггси нежно и медленно, толкаясь внутрь раз и другой, плавно и жёстко, так близко к краю, и содрогнулся в его руках. 

Хотя бы на миг позволил себе поверить, что всё время мира у них в руках.

***  
Проснувшись утром, Гарри увидел Эггси, увлечённо пускающего слюни в подушку рядом. Картина не должна была быть такой милой, но Эггси решительно не поддавался никакой логике и доводам разума. Так что Гарри просто смотрел, как солнечный свет золотит Эггси ресницы, и думал, каким образом ему теперь выжить.

Ещё неделю назад он мог бы спастись. Остался бы навсегда сломанным, с разбитым сердцем, но пережил бы это, существовал бы тем, что осталось, до конца своих дней.

Но теперь...

Теперь он знал, какой Эггси на вкус, когда смеется. Теперь он знал, что Эггси поджимает пальцы на ногах, когда кончает. Знал, что Эггси любит его. Он всё это теперь знал, и это знание станет его погибелью, обратится кинжалом в спину, когда однажды утром Гарри проснется, и безмятежно спящего Эггси, накрытого солнечным светом, не будет рядом.

Эггси засопел и придвинулся ближе, и Гарри понял, что оно стоит того. Даже если потерять Эггси будет выше его сил, он будет любить его. До последнего часа.

***  
Мерлин кашлянул, даже не стараясь скрыть ухмылку, и Гарри столкнулся с жутким соблазном приказать ему убраться вон. 

Соблазна удалось избежать. Эггси нахально улыбнулся Мерлину, поспешно застегивая рубашку и соскальзывая со стола, и проскользнул к двери, давая ему пройти.

— Эм, Мерлин, я, э, только что закончил с обедом. С Гарри. Да. Пойду проверю наших новобранцев.

Он вылетел из зала совещаний, оставив Гарри раздражённо пихать рубашку обратно в брюки. Мерлин обернулся к нему, вскинув брови, и растянул губы в улыбке.

— Закончил с обедом, ну да. Вкусно было?

Гарри вернулся в кресло.

— Откровенно говоря, я собирался перегнуть его через стол, так что для твоего вторжения должна быть хорошая причина.

— Она есть, но для начала ты скажешь мне, как долго это у вас продолжается.

— Бога ради, это ещё зачем?

Мерлин не ответил — видимо, в качестве ответа выступало молчание.

Гарри потер переносицу.

— Ради всего святого... Ладно. Две недели. Выкладывай уже, в чём дело.

— Так это ты причина отсутствия истерик по поводу запрета на полевую работу, — растерянно пробормотал Мерлин. — Признаться, я думал на Рокси. Правда, не после того, как ты любезно осведомил её об отеческих чувствах к этому мальчику.

— Просто заткнись.

Улыбка сползла с лица Мерлина. Он уселся напротив Гарри и взглянул на него с очевидной тревогой.

— С тобой всё будет нормально? В его состоянии... Вы хоть говорили об этом?

— Не то чтобы много. Только договорились, что если его состояние ухудшится до неспособности жить самостоятельно, я... — Гарри сглотнул. Легко было кивнуть Эггси в интимности окружавшей их темноты, но произнести это здесь, при свете дня, было гораздо сложнее. — Я не позволю ему страдать. 

— И ты с этим согласен? — невыносимо мягко спросил Мерлин.

Гарри тускло улыбнулся:

— Нет. Но дело в том, что лучше это буду я, чем кто-то другой. И я не уверен, что _позволю_ кому-то другому.

Он думал об Эггси, целующем его пальцы, пальцы, жмущие на курок, вырывающие глотки, убившие так много людей — пальцы, которые когда-нибудь убьют и самого Эггси. Как Эггси льнул поцелуями к его ладони, целовал каждую костяшку, словно руки Гарри были его спасением.

— Всё хорошо, если это будешь ты, — шептал Эггси ему в ладонь. — Ты единственный достаточно хорош, чтобы меня прикончить.

И только убийца может это понять, только тот, кто сам бывал на лезвии ножа, и Гарри, со всей своей болью и скорбью, радовался этим словам. В конце концов, так он сохранит Эггси — в любви и в смерти.

***  
Четыре вечера в неделю Эггси проводил с Мишель и Дэйзи, твердо настроенный убедиться, что они запомнят, как сильно он их любит, что дорожит ими за пределами слов и меры. И каждый раз он возвращался домой с налётом тоски, тыкался носом Гарри в шею и тяжело дышал, пока печаль не оставляла его в покое.

Прошло три недели с его переезда к Гарри, и всё это время они трахались с безрассудной несдержанностью, вызванной похотью, злостью и загорающейся мгновенно кровью. Гарри опирался спиной на спинку своей постели, отдавая должное гибкости бёдер Эггси, когда тот резко выдохнул:

— Идем завтра со мной на ужин.

Гарри вздрогнул:

— Ты правда хочешь прямо сейчас поговорить о семье?

— Заткнись и соглашайся, — прорычал Эггси и перестал двигаться. Это его горловое рычание проделывало что-то ужасное со здравомыслием Гарри. Абсолютная несправедливость.

— Ладно, хорошо, — подчинился Гарри и застонал, когда Эггси приподнялся и насадился вновь, повторяя снова и снова, пока Гарри не сорвался на сдавленный вой и кончил так сильно, что перед глазами поплыло. Эггси улыбнулся и размазал собственную сперму по его животу и груди.

Когда у Гарри в голове немного прояснилось от вынужденного оргазма, он проворчал:

— Ты только что использовал секс, чтобы заставить меня согласиться.

— Учился у лучших, — сладко протянул Эггси, провел пальцем по подсыхающей на коже сперме и старательно его облизал.

Гарри пришлось срочно напомнить себе, что нет, кончить дважды за эту ночь он не сможет.

***  
Ужин оказался гораздо более шумным, чем Гарри мог ожидать. Дэйзи болтала с набитым ртом, и Мишель вытирала ей испачканное лицо, упрекая отсутствием манер, а вокруг слонялся Джейби, вывалив язык и надеясь на кусок ветчины. Эггси, не прекращая болтать, не упускал случая погладить Гарри ступней по ноге, расплываясь в широкой хитрой улыбке.

Всё это было так по-домашнему — Мишель, сидящая напротив Гарри, соль, которую он ей передавал, и Джейби, устроившийся у Гарри в ногах и с вожделением задравший морду.

— Гарри, перестань его подкармливать, — проворчал Эггси, — ему скоро придется кататься, потому что не сможет ходить.

— Честное слово, Эггси, я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — солгал Гарри.

Эггси вызвался вымыть посуду и запретил Гарри сбежать вместе с ним, оставив его на диване с Дэйзи — для серьёзного разговора.

— Эггси сказал, что кошки и собаки не могут дружить, — сообщила она с торжественной грустью, — поэтому кошки у нас нет.

— Какая ужасная несправедливость. — Гарри опустил руку, чтобы почесать Джейби между ушами. — Хотя, знаешь, я думаю — если ты хорошенько попросишь своего брата, он разрешит тебе завести котёнка.

— Не подавайте ей таких идей, — попросила Мишель, возвращаясь с кухни с кружкой чая для Гарри. Он благодарно принял её и улыбнулся в ответ. Мишель села рядом, усадив Дэйзи на колени, и поцеловала её в пушистую макушку. — У нас и так хватает забот.

— Это поможет, если дом будет казаться слишком большим, — сказал Гарри.

Мишель задумчиво посмотрела на него.

— Мне кажется, вам самому не помешает компания.

— Думаю, меня самого вполне достаточно.

Дэйзи ёрзала у Мишель на руках, пытаясь соскользнуть на пол и поиграть с Джейби, и жемчужинки её смеха были единственным звуком, заполняющим пространство вместо несказанных слов.

— Вы его любите, — сказала Мишель. Это не было вопросом.

— Больше, чем кого-либо в этом мире, — ответил Гарри, и слова прозвучали его поражением.

— Он много о вас говорит, — Мишель отпила из своей кружки, — и считает вас замечательным. Прошу, скажите, что он доверяет вам свою жизнь.

Смысл этого вопроса заставил сердце Гарри сжаться в груди. Это не должно было стать сюрпризом, но если что-то и беспокоило Гарри больше знания Мишель о том, что он спит с её сыном, так это её знание о том, что однажды он собирается отнять у него жизнь. 

— Я доверяю ему свою.

Мишель вздохнула.

— Я так и думала, — она помолчала, явно борясь с собой. — Приходите к нам чаще. Сами.

— Я не стал бы, — начал возражать Гарри и осознал, что не имеет смысла притворяться: мальчика скоро не станет, и потерять его так страшно, и дом будет без него пустым и огромным. Он сам останется пустым и одиноким. — А вообще-то, с радостью. Спасибо.

— Видеться с другими помогает, — тут Гарри вспомнил, что Мишель была вдовой. Никогда не переставала ей быть. И знает, каково это.

Чёрт.

***  
— Ты бы хотел выйти за меня замуж? — спросил Гарри, когда они лежали под одним одеялом, и свет над головой позволял ему видеть лицо Эггси. Тот удивленно приоткрыл рот.

— Что, мы с тобой? Женаты? Серьезно, что ли?

— С такими вещами не шутят, Эггси.

Эггси пожевал нижнюю губу.

— Но ведь в этом нет особого смысла. Всё останется так же, только добавятся кольца и лист бумаги.

— Я просто озвучил идею, — улыбнулся Гарри, склонившись, чтобы поцеловал бицепс Эггси. Парень спал без футболки, и его голые плечи чрезвычайно отвлекали Гарри от важных разговоров.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты застрял тут один с кольцом на пальце, — прошептал Эггси, и Гарри закрыл ему рот, вжимая в постель, и целовал его, пока оба не забыли, о чём говорили.

***  
Вот только Эггси ничего не забыл.

— Я подумал называть её Вивьен, — сказал он, усаживая меленький несчастный комочек меха на обеденный стол. — Ну, как в «Красотке».

Гарри посмотрел на мелкого рыжего котёнка и вздохнул.

— Уже сказал Дэйзи, что она может навещать эту кошку, когда захочет?

— Ещё нет, — Эггси снова подхватил котёнка на руки, потому что Вивьен едва не свалилась с края стол, и усадил её на пол, выпрямился с улыбкой. — Не хочу, чтобы ты был один, вот что.

— Поговорил с мамой, — озвучил очевидное Гарри, наблюдая за кошечкой, которая ковыляла через гостиную на подламывающихся лапках. Хорошо бы Эггси не был так добр.

— Ага. И она сказала, что я идиот. — Гарри поднял на него глаза. — Так и есть, — Эггси подошел к нему, погладил по груди сквозь рубашку. От него пахло сандалом, медом и порохом. — Я идиот, и меня скоро не станет, и я хочу, чтобы с тобой рядом осталось так много моего, как я сумею отдать. 

Гарри поймал его за талию, ощутил ладонями тепло его тела, жар, в котором он хотел раствориться полностью.

— Эггси.

— То, что ты предлагал на прошлой неделе... Ещё в силе? — спросил Эггси. — Ты всё ещё хочешь жениться на мне?

Как он не понимает, что Гарри бы принял из его рук что угодно? Что он целовал бы Эггси, даже если бы этот рот был ядовитым, целовал бы до тех пор, пока не остановится сердце.

— Да, — тихо ответил Гарри.

***  
Никому не нужна была пышная церемония, и запаса времени тоже не было, так что всё должно было пройти быстро и тихо, насколько это возможно. Они облачились в соответствующие случаю костюмы — Эггси в черном костюме-тройке и красном галстуке, Гарри в бордовом с золотом смокинге — и обратились за помощью к Мерлину (тот согласился после положенного притворного ворчания).

Дэйзи несла кольца, а Мишель и Рокси снимали церемонию с двух сторон. Больше никого не было, но за последние три дня другие рыцари все как один прислали небольшие дорогие подарки.

Всё было прекрасно, несмотря на то, что Дэйзи дважды порывалась уронить кольца, и Мишель начала плакать на полпути к алтарю; на то, что фотографии у Рокси получались ужасными, размытыми и нечеткими, а Мерлин отпускал ехидные комментарии даже во время своей официальной речи. Но Эггси смеялся так, будто никогда ещё не был так счастлив, и его руки дрожали, когда он надевал кольцо Гарри на палец — теперь они тряслись у него всё время. 

И не было никаких «пока смерть не разлучит вас», потому что смерть не сможет заставить Гарри разлюбить этого мальчика.

— Объявляю вас, два идиота, мужьями, — провозгласил Мерлин, и Эггси схватил Гарри за лацканы смокинга и впился в губы так, словно кроме них двоих в зале никого не было.

Гарри постарался удержать лицо на глазах своей новой тещи — не собираясь когда-либо произносить это гордое звание вслух — и держал руки при себе, пока они с Эггси не ввалились обратно домой, и Эггси не швырнул его спиной к двери, навалился с поцелуями, будто задыхался без них. А потом без предупреждения съехал на колени, прижался лицом на мгновение и в рекордные сроки вытащил его член из штанов.

— Ты самое прекрасное, что я видел в жизни, — сумел сформулировать Гарри, прежде чем Эггси улыбнулся ему и заглотил член сразу до корня.

Гарри с шипением навалился спиной на дверь, царапая её ногтями, а Эггси качнулся вперед, вминая пальцы ему в задницу. Гарри толкнулся во влажный жар его рта и получил в ответ обнадеживающий глухой стон.

— Никакого терпения, да? — пробормотал Гарри, ероша пальцами волосы Эггси и быстрее трахая его в рот. Чудесный, талантливый рот, которым он любил пользоваться, отсасывая Гарри под столом в его кабинете и заставляя кончить одним умелым языком.  
Не нужно большого умения, чтобы тебя трахали в рот, но с Эггси Гарри срывался за грань гораздо, гораздо быстрее даже от этого.

И сейчас Эггси стоял на коленях в своем свадебном костюме и нетерпеливо стонал вокруг члена Гарри, всё больше кружа ему голову. Гарри схватил его за загривок, предупреждая, и кончил глубоко в глотке, ошеломленный этим освобождением.

— Мы даже до спальни не добрались, — заметил он, тяжело дыша и пытаясь вернуться в вертикальное положение.

— Прости, — виноватым Эггси не выглядел, только дышал неровно, и его член плотно натягивал штаны. — Весь день этого хотел.

Гарри проворчал что-то и поднял его к себе, взял за подбородок, небрежно провел большим пальцем по нижней губе — кажется, он успел заработать конкретную одержимость на этой почве. Эггси повернул голову, приоткрыл губы и дразняще прикусил его палец. Гарри вздрогнул.

— Можешь сделать это со мной, — он приподнял Эггси за подбородок, чтобы смотреть в глаза. — Выеби меня так, чтобы я ходить после этого не мог.

Эггси зарычал и бросился на него с жадным поцелуем, и целое дикое мгновение Гарри казалось, что у него сейчас предательски подогнутся колени.

— В спальню, сейчас же, — промурлыкал Эггси между грязными поцелуями, потираясь членом о бедро, прежде чем отстраниться и потянуть Гарри за собой по коридору и наверх по лестнице, останавливаясь каждые пару шагов, чтобы прижать Гарри к подходящей плоской поверхности и целовать так, словно собирался сожрать. Гарри позволил ему вести, он хотел отдать Эггси это право, своему мальчику, своему мужу. Одна эта мысль заставляла его стонать Эггси в рот. 

В спальне Эггси толкнул его на кровать, так что Гарри откинулся на спину, и забрался на него сверху, окидывая взглядом перспективы предстоящего разврата.

— Я даже пиджак не снял, — заметил Гарри, не особенно об этом беспокоясь.

— Ты мне нравишься в этом пиджаке, — пожал плечами Эггси, поглаживая его по груди, и эти ласковые касания отзывались так, словно Эггси владел им, и каждая мельчайшая частичка Гарри принадлежала ему, от его губ и задницы до сердца и последней капли крови. Золотое кольцо на пальце всегда будет постоянным напоминанием. — Ты мне нравишься в этом костюме. Я бы сожрал тебя в нём, знаешь, — Эггси смотрел на него, в зеленых глазах плескался голод, и Гарри мучительно хотелось предложить ему себя, как изысканное блюдо, деликатес, жертву, готовую и умоляющую. — Ничего, если я его немного испорчу?

Гарри раздвинул перед ним ноги.

— Я буду разочарован, если ты этого не сделаешь.

***  
Выполняя обещание, Эггси распахнул рубашку Гарри и избавился от его брюк, прежде чем кончить, трахая Гарри, стоящего на локтях и коленях — и ещё раз, уложив Гарри на спину и устоив его ногу на своем плече, толкаясь с каждым разом сильнее и глубже.

Успев раздеться между первым и вторым заходом, Эггси милостиво избавил Гарри от остатков его одежды после второго. Чтобы у него вновь встало, потребовалось примерно четыре минуты с того момента, как Гарри принялся сосать его пальцы, обводя языком обручальное кольцо в непристойной имитации своего любимого трюка, которым доводил Эггси во время минета. 

Тогда Эггси снова взял его на спине, практически перегнув пополам, и Гарри точно знал, что очень скоро спина жестоко отомстит ему за такие упражнения, но сейчас он лишь умолял Эггси брать его сильнее. Потому что нахер любые сраные последствия: Эггси трахал его с ослепляющей звериной ухмылкой и безостановочно шептал «мой, мой, ты мой».

Это стоило любой боли. 

Кончая в третий раз, Эггси до синяков впился зубами ему в шею, и член Гарри дернулся от острого чувства принадлежности, собственности, его окатило жаром, стоило ощутить, как течёт из него сперма Эггси. Он хотел, чтобы Эггси навсегда вплавился в его тело, чтобы Гарри принадлежал ему, даже когда Эггси не станет. Весь, до последней захудалой кости.

— Люблю тебя, — сказал Эггси, глядя с мягкой лаской, нежно коснулся Гарри, чтобы обтереть его влажным полотенцем. Поцеловал внутреннюю сторону его лодыжки и добавил: — мой супруг, — почтительным тоном. 

Гарри притянул его к себе для краткого поцелуя.

— И я люблю тебя, мой супруг. А теперь впусти сюда Вивьен.

Звуки искреннего смеха Эггси. Испорченные костюмы, валяющиеся на полу. Малышка Вивьен на руках у Эггси. Тепло его тела рядом в постели, мягкий поцелуй в щеку. Гарри запечатлел в памяти каждую деталь, каждую незначительную мелочь.

Чтобы цепляться за них, когда горе накроет его с головой.

***  
Позже Гарри нашел на почте пачку фотографий от Рокси. Некоторые были размыты и сняты со странных углов, но на каждом из них Гарри улыбался шире, чем когда-либо, и смотрел только на Эггси.

Он распечатал их все и поместил в рамку ту, где они с Эггси со всем энтузиазмом целовались. И поставил в своём кабинете.

***  
У них не было медового месяца: Кингсман нуждался в Артуре на его рабочем месте, и отборочные испытания на должность нового Галахада всё ещё продолжались. Эггси продолжал проводить время с семьей и друзьями, с Рокси, Мерлином — и с Гарри, который смотрел на календарь и отсчитывал их шесть месяцев. Ещё только шесть месяцев, если им повезет.

А может, и того меньше. 

Эггси вернулся со стрельб с трясущимися руками, его гордость и изящество ускользали от него, пальцы дрожали, неспособные сжать рукоять пистолета. Он больше не мог даже подписать должным образом документы.

Больше он никогда не будет стрелять.

Гарри увел Эггси прочь, и его мальчик, чудесный мальчик с его дрожащими руками и мокрыми щеками сполз на пол и скорчился у стены. Гарри обнял его, своего мужа, любовь своей жизни, и спрятал у сердца его рыдания.

***  
— Хочешь ли ты сделать что-то особенное? — спросил Гарри. Пока не стало поздно.

Они возвращались домой с Сэвил Роу, Эггси по левую руку от Гарри. Эггси носил перчатки, которые Гарри купил ему на прошлое Рождество, и это заставило Гарри задуматься о новом подарке. Была середина ноября, и если необходимо заказать что-то — лучше сделать это заранее.

— Сделать? — протянул Эггси. — В голове пусто, вообще говоря. А что люди обычно делают, когда собираются отбросить копыта? 

Что-то внутри у Гарри болезненно дрогнуло, но он взял себя в руки. И так было каждый раз, когда Эггси отпускал очередную легкомысленную шуточку о смерти.

— Прыгают с тарзанкой, полагаю. Ходят по стрип-клубам. Путешествуют к Великой Китайской стене. Без понятия. 

Эггси застонал:

— Я всё это уже делал. И многое другое. Работа в ёбаном Кингсмане вроде как заключается в том, чтобы творить всякую безумную херню.

— Это необязательно должен быть экстрим. Может быть, есть фильмы, которые ты хочешь посмотреть?

— Я не видел последнего Борна, — протянул Эггси, — хотя глупо звать это кино фильмом о Борне. Главного героя ведь играет не Мэтт Дэймон. А ещё я всегда хотел дать шанс «Завтраку у Тиффани».

Гарри подтолкнул его к магазину дисков.

— Значит, у нас ночь фильмов.

— А еще я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня на обеденном столе, — добавил Эггси с абсолютно непроницаемым лицом.

— Мы и над этим поработаем. 

***  
Список дел Эггси по большей части состоял из боевиков, перемежающихся классическими любовными историями и позами в сексе, которые были по силам выносливости Гарри и гибкости самого Эггси.

Это быстро стало привычкой: они садились рядом на диване, позволяли Вивьен свернуться под боком, и Эггси выбирал фильм. Если хватало сил на второй заход, то Гарри в свою очередь выбирал какой-нибудь ужасное шпионское кино, и они без всякой жалости разносили в пух и прах его героев.

Иногда фильм оставался недосмотренным, и Эггси забирался к Гарри на колени, честно стараясь не раздавить Вивьен. Эггси совершенно точно собирался осквернить каждую доступную поверхность у них дома, и Гарри был твердо намерен помочь ему в выполнении этого непростого квеста. Однажды они даже сломали одно из кресел и смеялись, пока не остались без сил.

Если Гарри и просыпался иногда по ночам и думал о затишье перед бурей, никто из них об этом не говорил.

***  
Рождество они провели дома, с Мишель и Дэйзи в качестве гостей. Джейби и Вивьен любопытно обнюхивали друг друга в гостиной, Мишель принесла рагу из говядины, сладкую картошку и откровенно вкусный даже на вид шоколадный пирог на десерт. А в результате Эггси развалился на диване, не в силах сдвинуться с места из-за набитого живота. 

А как только Гарри покончил с посудой, в дверь позвонили Рокси и Мерлин. Мередит, пудель Рокси, добавилась к ассортименту животных в доме, пока Мишель здоровалась с новыми гостями, рассаживала их по местам и предлагала всем чай. Гарри попытался было вернуть себе роль хозяина, но Мишель махнула ему рукой в сторону Эггси, которые всё ещё не выбрался из пищевой комы и занимал собой весь диван.

Гарри сделал вид, что никакие женщины ему не страшны — даже его собственная тёща — и устроил голову Эггси на своих коленях.

— Никогда больше не буду есть, — простонал тот.

— Ерунда. Для твоего возраста ты обладаешь изумительным обменом веществ. Скоро будешь готов принять внутрь еще немного, — Гарри запустил пальцы ему в волосы. 

Эггси насмешливо изогнул бровь:

— Мы сейчас говорим о метаболизме или рефрактерном периоде? 

— Я всё слышу, — шикнула на них Рокси, и Мерлин закашлялся от смеха рядом с ней.

Остаток времени прошел за разговорами на светские темы — что-то вроде того, какие фильмы Гарри и Эггси недавно видели, или что новый мексиканский ресторан на Камдене действительно так хорош, как говорят слухи. Гарри заметил (с немалой долей гордости), что Вивьен с легкостью подмяла под себя обоих собак, используя Мередит и Джейби в качестве акробатических тумб. 

Ужин, который Эггси окончил, едва дыша, состоял из жареной утки и брюссельской капусты с красным вином для всех, кроме Эггси и Дейзи, которым достался газированный сидр. Эггси слегка надулся — ему нельзя было пить из-за повышенной дозы обезболивающих, но всё же улыбнулся и звякнул бокалом о бокал Дейзи:

— Давай, малышка, выпьем с тобой. Вот так.

Мерлин испек шедевральный вишневый пирог, из-за которого Эггси начал издавать непристойные звуки, а Рокси — пинать его под столом. Она и на кухню зашла за Гарри, пока он сгружал в раковину тарелки.

— Тебе не нужно мне помогать, — мягко указал Гарри, осознавая бесполезность комментария.

Рокси пожала плечами и схватилась за полотенце.

— Но я хочу помочь. 

Оказалось, что это здорово. Иметь рядом кого-то, осведомлённого обо всех тех вещах, о которых Гарри старался не задумываться. Мыть посуду с кем-то, кто знает, что Эггси временами роняет и бьет тарелки, когда сноровка оставляет его. Кто-то, чувствующий неумолимое тиканье часов — столь же неизбежно, как и сам Гарри. 

Подарками обменялись в гостиной. Дейзи с восторженным визгом вскрыла свои самой первой. Они сидели в кругу и говорили, и Гарри понял — теперь они семья. 

Эггси понравился темно-зелёный галстук, который Гарри выбрал в тон к его глазам, и в свою очередь он преподнёс Гарри пару золотых запонок с выгравированными на них инициалами. Мерлин снял на камеру, как Эггси закрепляет их в манжетах — и его способности к фотографии оказались гораздо выше аналогичных умений Рокси. Конечно же, он вежливо об этом смолчал. А вот Эггси не удержал язык за зубами — и схлопотал за свою честность справедливое возмездие от Ланселота.

А когда гости разошлись, и Вивьен вновь оказалась единственным животным в доме, Гарри заметил:

— На самом деле у меня есть ещё один подарок.

Эггси мгновенно оживился:

— Какой?

Гарри привлек его ближе, чтобы шепнуть на ухо:

— Ты как-то упоминал, что хотел бы привязать меня к постели, — Эггси подавился собственным вздохом. — Посмотрим, сгодится ли для этого твой новый галстук, а?

***  
После того, как наступил Новый Год, Эггси прижался к спине Гарри под одеялом и медленно, влажно поцеловал его в загривок. Его пальцы скользнули от ключиц к животу и ниже.

— Не уходи, — прошептал Эггси, горячо подышал Гарри в волосы.

Это ты собираешься уйти, подумал Гарри. Отбросил эту мысль и притянул руку Эггси к губам, проследил языком линию жизни на его ладони.

Никто никуда не пошёл.

***  
Гарри вернулся домой, где было темно, и Вивьен тут же обвилась вокруг его ног в поисках ласки. Эггси был в штабе, занимался ночными учениями. И вернуться должен был только к утру. 

Было так тихо без Эггси, норовящего навалиться на спину, без его смеха, заполняющего пространство между дубом и вишней. Они не в первый раз оказывались ночью порознь; Кингсман едва ли можно было назвать дневной работой в традиционном понимании этого слова. А четыре месяца назад возвращение в пустой дом и вовсе было обыденностью.

И всё равно.

— Ты была хорошей девочкой? — ласково поинтересовался Гарри, подхватывая Вивьен на руки. Она выросла, но не лишилась детского любопытства, и тут же попыталась вскарабкаться вверх по его пиджаку. — Кажется, сегодня ночью я весь твой.

Она замурчала, потираясь мягкой мордочкой о его подбородок, и Гарри спрятал её под пиджаком.

Чтобы снова вздохнуть, пришлось приложить усилие.

***  
Он выпил две кружки чая, прежде чем сдаться и обратиться к бутылке виски. Один бокал обратился двумя, затем их стало три, и Гарри подумывал уже перейти на водку, когда Вивьен осуждающе мяукнула на него с колен. Звук прозвучал, как дисциплинарное внушение, и Гарри виновато отодвинул бутылку подальше, откинулся на диване и принялся рассеянно гладить Вивьен по шёрстке.

Наконец, уныние взяло верх, и Гарри включил «Мою прекрасную леди» (потому что, очевидно, был мазохистом), и принялся слушать, как Элиза Дулитл разглагольствует о дождях, пролившихся над Испанией.

Вивьен уснула у него на коленях, и Гарри не смог заставить себя подняться наверх. Потому что спальня была пуста, некому было составить ему компанию, не было Эггси, чтобы поцеловать его на ночь и отогреть в ладонях замерзшие ступни.

Так всё и будет, пройдет лишь несколько месяцев. Такой будет ночь Гарри, каждая ночь, и это ужасно.

Следующей Гарри включил «Красотку».

***  
— Ты почему на диване спишь? — Эггси озадаченно уставился на него и добавил недоверчиво: — В той же одежде, в какой был вчера?

У Гарри что-то глухо щёлкнуло в шее — вот что значит спать без хорошей подушки. Он заставил себя сесть и потер шею, взглянул на часы, которые тоже не снял вечером. Конечно же.

— Ты вернулся пораньше.

— Половина восьмого. Ты обычно в семь просыпаешься, нет? — Пиджак Эггси болтался у него на локте, галстук был ослаблен, очки спрятаны в карман. И всё равно он выглядел лучше, чем Гарри в его измятой рубашке и галстуке. — Дерьмово выглядишь. Господи, почему не пошел в кровать?

— Отключился, — солгал ему Гарри.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься проводить так каждую ночь, когда меня не будет рядом, чтобы сопроводить твою старую задницу в постель? — спросил Эггси. 

И Гарри сломался.

— Тебя и не будет рядом, — прохрипел он. Эггси замер, удивленная улыбка сползла с его губ, уступив место растерянности. Гарри поднялся на ноги, повышая голос. — Ты умрёшь. Ты покинешь меня, а я останусь здесь, в одиночестве, скрючившись на сраном диване, потому что не выдержу взгляда на нашу пустую кровать. 

Боль в глазах Эггси заставила Гарри заткнуться, но остановиться он уже не мог. Не мог проглотить все эти злые слова, которые лезли наружу из темноты в глубине его существа. 

— Может быть, ты смирился с этим, а я ещё нет, Эггси. Прости меня за эту слабость, мой мальчик, но я не могу тебя потерять. Не могу даже вынести этой мысли. И не переживу этой потери.

От его хладнокровия не осталось и следа. Нужно было остановиться: Эггси не заслужил всего этого, он всего лишь пытался видеть лучшее, видеть хорошее во всём этом. Гарри прекрасно знал, что Эггси пытается смириться, но блядь, как он был зол, и как ненавистна была ему мысль об этом смирении. Гарри хотел, чтобы Эггси кричал и бросался на стены, чтобы боролся, хотел, чтобы мальчик ненавидел всё это. Своё пошатнувшееся здоровье. Кингсман. Гарри.

— Для меня это тоже, знаешь, не отпуск, — прошипел Эггси, темнея глазами, кусая губы. — Думаешь, я вне себя от счастья? Я даже не могу удержать сраного пистолета или вымыть за собой тарелку. А если забуду про таблетки, мне будет так больно, блядь, что в глазах темнеет. Я бесполезен. 

— Ты не посмеешь умереть раньше меня, — бросил Гарри ему в лицо, и Эггси швырнуло от изумления в жаркую ярость.

— Это ты не смеешь, блядь, винить меня в этом, Гарри Харт. Знаешь что? Так тебе и надо. Теперь понимаешь, что я чувствовал, а? Тебя подстрелили, и я думал, ты умер, и ненавидел каждую секунду своей жизни. Так что просто иди нахуй, Гарри.

— Едва ли случившееся было моей виной, — прорычал Гарри.

Эггси насмешливо оскалился:

— Так ты думаешь, что моя смерть — на моей же совести, да?

— Она на  _моей_!

Тишина обрушилась на них, невыносимая после криков. Эггси выронил пиджак и смотрел на Гарри с отвисшей челюстью.

— Чего-о?

Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно кто-то выдернул из него все внутренности.

— Это моя вина.

— При чём тут... Какого ёбаного хрена это твоя вина?

И это была она, правда, которая гналась за ним с самого начала:

— Если бы я не притащил тебя в Кингсман, ничего этого не случилось бы.

Эггси захлопнул рот. Открыл, закрыл и открыл снова:

— Чушь несёшь.

— Если бы ты не был рыцарем, я не отправил бы тебя в Данию. Тебя не было бы на той миссии, и взрыва бы тоже не произошло. Твоё состояние не стало бы вмиг критическим. Ты был бы здоров. 

— Так, ладно, повремени немного, — уже спокойнее, напряжённо потребовал Эггси. — Так ты винишь себя за то, что я подорвался в Дании, и это привело к тому, чего никто, блядь, не мог предсказать?!

— Я должен был, — это всё, что Гарри успел сказать, прежде чем Эггси рванулся в бой.

— Нет, блядь, ты не должен был... О чём я вообще говорю, конечно же... Конечно, блядь, ну. Ты винил себя всё это время? — Эггси обнял ладонями его лицо. — Гарри, смотри, я ведь мог сказать тебе «нет». Я мог сказать «нет, спасибо, я не хочу, чтобы меня подстрелили, и спасать этот ёбаный мир тоже не хочу». Я принял осознанное решение. И без него я тоже мог бы заболеть. Дин мог избить меня до полусмерти и спровоцировать эту херню, например. Гарри, это всё не твоя вина.

Гарри попытался отыскать в себе гнев, но вместо него обнаружил лишь слабость и множество сослагательных наклонений. 

— Ты не должен умирать раньше меня.

— Ну да. Я этого, вообще-то, тоже не ожидал.

— Это я должен был умереть. Там, в Кентукки.

— Не говори так, — голос Эггси дрогнул, выдавая старую рану, которая всё еще болит, если грубо тронуть. — Не смей так говорить.

Тёплые пальцы погладили Гарри по лицу, и всё размылось перед глазами. Ладони Эггси вскрыли его, добрались до самой сути, до сердцевины, и Гарри в отчаянии выдохнул:

— Прости меня, Эггси. Я так виноват.

Эггси успокоил его и помог опуститься на пол, где удалось устроиться, переплетясь ногами. Эггси прижался своим лбом к его и взял Гарри сильными пальцами за подбородок — неважно, что на миг, на короткий миг они дрогнули.

— И ты прости меня, Гарри. Прости, что такого наговорил, что наорал на тебя. Прости, что мне придется тебя оставить, — Эггси поцеловал Гарри в висок, коснулся губами шрама. — Прости, что придется сделать тебе так больно. — Когда Эггси отстранился, Гарри увидел слёзы в его глазах. — Но я не извиняюсь за то, что люблю тебя, — сказал Эггси срывающимся голосом, — за то, что ты вернулся ко мне после того, как якобы умер. За то, что я был Кингсманом и за то, что встретил тебя. Гарри. Гарри, — в его голосе было так много тоски, столько страстного желания он вложил в это короткое имя, словно уже скучал, несмотря на то, что сейчас они что есть сил цеплялись друг за друга на холодном полу. Так же, как Гарри скучал по нему, даже когда Эггси был внутри, в его заднице или во рту, под кожей, в его крови. — Ты лучшее, что со мной случалось. — Эггси обнял его за плечи и притянул к себе, спрятал под подбородком и прижал, удерживая. — Я бы ни на что не променял последние месяцы, — прошептал он Гарри в волосы. — Сколько бы времени у нас не было, это лучше, чем ничего. Я счастлив этими днями. — Он рассмеялся слабо и выдохнул, дрожащий от слёз: — Я люблю тебя. Я так тебя люблю.

Он бормотал это бесконечно — люблю тебя, я люблю тебя, больше всего на свете, и Гарри плакал у него на груди.

***  
Позже Эггси заметил:

— Это была наша первая ссора в браке.

Гарри вздохнул:

— Полагаю, могло быть хуже, — он снял рубашку и вспомнил вдруг, — а я должен был закончить с работой.

— Да ебать эту работу, — заявил Эггси, — или меня. Второй вариант предпочтительнее.

И Гарри рассмеялся — неожиданно для самого себя. Смех сотряс его, собирая мир по кусочкам, и стало легче дышать. Подумалось — может, может быть получится всё-таки выжить.

— Определенно предпочтительнее, — согласился Гарри и поцеловал Эггси в улыбающийся нежный рот.

***  
Мерлин протянул Гарри папку.

— Мы сократили набор до трёх кандидатов на место Галахада. Необходимо, чтобы Кай, Ланселот и Галахад присутствовали на следующем испытании. Назначим его на ближайшие три дня.

— Разумеется, — кивнул Гарри.

Последовала короткая пауза, будто Мерлин раздумывал, задать следующий вопрос или промолчать.

— Знаешь, я тут заметил, что ты больше не выглядишь так, словно собираешься выброситься из окна. Совладал с собой? Или с ситуацией?

Гарри улыбнулся. Делать это теперь было не так больно. 

— Я всё ещё опустошен. Но мы справляемся, знаешь, вместе. Должным образом.

— Рад слышать, — Мерлин развернулся, чтобы уйти, но затормозил на пороге. — Если нужна компания, у меня есть, кому поручить работу.

Улыбка Гарри стала немного шире.

— Благодарю тебя.

***  
Претендент Рокси не справился.

— Га... Артур, это Тарик. Тарик, ты ведь встречал раньше Артура, да? — Эггси проводил своего кандидата в гостиную.

Тарик оказался таким же высоким, как Гарри, но гораздо компактнее и моложе, и явно был озадачен видом своего потенциального будущего босса, сидяшего в кресле с котёнком на коленях. 

— Здравствуйте, сэр.

— Рад знакомству, — Гарри пожал ему руку. Перед этим визитом он ознакомился со всеми документами, чтобы подготовиться к неловким для мальчика двадцати четырем часам в одном доме с потенциальным предшественником и потенциальным же боссом. — Поздравляю с прохождением в финал. Результаты твоих стрельб просто великолепны.

— Спасибо, сэр, — на лицо Тарика прокралась робкая улыбка. — Не думал, что зайду так далеко.

— Не говори глупостей, я в тебя верил, вообще-то, — завопил Эггси из коридора.

— И всё же, — сказал Гарри, — зная, что в твоём распоряжении на следующие сутки находятся оба бывших Галахада, тебе стоило бы задать нам пару вопросов. 

— Один бывший и один настоящий, — уточнил Эггси, дёрнув углом рта, и устроился у Гарри в ногах, чтобы приласкать Вивьен.

Тарик явно немного успокоился.

— Ладно. Это правда, что вы надрали задницы целой банде уродов, чтобы впечатлить Гала... Прости, Эггси, когда вы впервые встретились?

Гарри изогнул бровь, глядя на мужа, который старательно симулировал святое неведение. 

— Кое-то любит рассказывать сказки, — Гарри ласково улыбнулся Тарику. — Что ж, почему бы нам не начать с того, как Эггси угодил за решетку за угон тачки одного из тех уродов?..

***  
Когда Тарик отправился в гостевую спальню, а Эггси нетерпеливо прижался к Гарри, тот заявил:

— Он будет следующим Галахадом.

— Неужели? — Эггси вскинул на него взгляд. — Откуда ты знаешь?

— Последний тест веду я и Мерлин, а кандидат Кая не доверяет ни одному из нас в достаточной степени, чтобы спустить курок. А Тарик теперь верит мне, спасибо тебе, — и Мерлину, судя по результатам испытания с парашютом. 

— И всё же он любит свою собаку, — выдохнул Эггси Гарри в ключицу.

— Он верит, что от нас не последует бессмысленных идиотских приказов, — сказал Гарри, — и мы давно закрыли тему твоего собственного неслучившегося выстрела. Ты был прав, что не доверял Честеру.

Эггси вздохнул:

— И всё равно.

— ...А еще мальчишка — эксперт по оружию. И вполне способен понять, что магазин пуст. 

Гарри и сам прошел последний тест таким образом.

— Вот зараза.

***  
В главном зале штаба Гарри пожал руку Тарику и сделал вид, что произнести «Добро пожаловать в Кингсманг, Галахад» было совсем не больно. 

После того, как Тарик потряс Гарри руку, крепко и твёрдо, Эггси натянуто улыбнулся своему преемнику и подрагивающей ладонью похлопал его по спине. Мерлин спешно увёл нового рыцаря на примерку костюма и, прежде чем захлопнуть за собой дверь, понимающе кивнул Гарри. На мгновение в нём отозвалась горячая благодарность, но с щелчком закрывшейся двери всё внимание Гарри сошлось на Эггси, абсолютно потерянном в пространстве.

Эггси, в небрежно сидящем костюме, потому что он стремительно терял аппетит и вес; такой молодой, свирепый, и больше не Галахад.

Это разбивало Гарри сердце. 

Он шагнул ближе, чтобы погладить Эггси по щеке.

— Эггси.

Взгляд зелёных глаз метнулся к нему, и Эггси сорвался с места. Он прижался к Гарри и набросился на его рот, жадно прильнул к ладоням, толкнул Гарри к стене и принялся обтираться об него бёдрами со слепым отчаянием. Пальцы запутались у Гарри в волосах, вторая рука шарила под его рубашкой, тянула, пока пуговицы не брызнули во все стороны. Гарри сомкнул зубы на шее Эггси и услышал, как тот тонко скулит, высоко и жадно:

— Давай, Гарри, сильнее, хочу жёстче...

— Если не остановишься, — выдохнул Гарри, покусывая его шею, потираясь членом о член, — то мы оба спустим в штаны, как мальчишки.

— Ты чёртов ублюдок, ты и твоя распущенная закрытая школа, — прохрипел Эггси, напирая на Гарри, но давления не хватало, близости было не достаточно, и Гарри хотелось вцепиться зубами ему в глотку, но мальчику не хватало роста, чтобы можно было сделать это и одновременно тереться о него бёдрами. 

С рычанием Гарри развернул их, впечатывая Эггси в стену, упал на колени, подхватил Эггси под бёдра и вздёрнул вверх.

На мгновение он покачнулся, но выпрямился и прижал Эггси к стене, вжимаясь пахом и тяжело напирая, прикусил ему кадык, вырывая стон. Эггси вцепился ему в плечи, его губы шевелились без остановки:

— Господи, да, ещё раз, блядь, ещё, сильнее, не останавливайся, не смей останавливаться, Гарри, ёбаный боже, Гарри...

Его ноги сжались вокруг талии Гарри, и Эггси грязно застонал, напрягаясь и переживая оргазм, пойманный между Гарри и стеной. Наверняка чувствовал всё чересчур, слишком, но Гарри и не думал останавливаться, продолжал толкаться бёдрами, пока не уронил голову Эггси на плечо и впился зубами в ткань его пиджака, зажимая стон, толкаясь слабо раз и второй.

Адреналин понизился в крови, дрогнули от усилий руки, удерживающие Эггси на весу, и Гарри бережно опустил их обоих на пол, разбитых и слабых. Нужно было что-то сказать. Что угодно.

Вместо этого Эггси склонился к нему и поцеловал очень нежно, почти целомудренно.

— Спасибо.

***  
Гарри потянул за ниточки, чтобы заполучить для себя и Эггси кабину в Лондонском Глазу на день святого Валентина, потому что Эггси хотел прокатиться на нём, пусть и один раз.

Вряд ли это могло его впечатлить после работы в Кингсман, но Эггси счастливо смеялся и с удовольствием фотографировал далёкий горизонт. Его черты плыли перед глазами Гарри, размывались темнотой сумерек, и Эггси выглядел ещё моложе, чем правда был.

Когда кабина медленно поднялась к самой высокой точке, Эггси преклонил перед Гарри колени, взял его за руку и поцеловал обручальное кольцо.

— На будущий год, — сказал Эггси, подняв на него полные обожания глаза, — я не желаю, чтобы ты провел этот день в одиночестве. Позвонишь Рокси. Или Мерлину. Или маме и Дэйзи. Не скажу, что тебе запрещено грустить, — он склонился вперед, упираясь локтями Гарри на колени, потянулся к его губам, — но я хочу, чтобы ты был в порядке.

Гарри не стал проглатывать горькое:

— Это займёт время.

— Ничего, — Эггси поцеловал его в уголок губ, — пусть будет время. Только приди в себя.

***  
В этом же феврале Эггси разбудил Гарри посреди ночи.

— Я ног не чувствую, — прошептал он испуганно белыми от страха губами.

***  
Походка у Эггси стала дёрганой, неловкой — Гарри никогда ещё не видел его таким. Мерлину хватило одного взгляда на шаркающего подошвами Эггси, развязанные шнурки на его ботинках и руку, перекинутую через плечо Гарри, чтобы молча выкатить вперёд инвалидное кресло.

— Да я лучше сдохну, — выпалил Эггси, увидев его, но мгновенно дал задний ход, покосившись на Гарри. — Прости, прости. Ужасная шутка.

В лазарет созвали всех работников, и Эггси пришлось остаться на ночь. Гарри не мог заставить себя уйти, ему лишь не давало покоя, что Вивьен осталась дома голодной, так что он стоял в коридоре, стискивая в руках телефон, пока Эггси был на МРТ.

Серая от усталости Рокси стояла рядом с ним.

— Как он?

— Переферическая нервная система умирает первой. Он не чувствует ступней, и с ними ушла подвижность, — Гарри подумал об Эггси, грациозном и быстроногом гимнасте, великолепном на поле боя. — Он не может ходить.

На кошмарное мгновение Гарри казалось, что вот здесь и сейчас он и сломается окончательно.

— Вам что-нибудь нужно? — подала голос Рокси. Её маленькая ладошка крепко сжимала пальцы Гарри, и только закушенная губа выдавала настоящие чувства. Жест напомнил ему об Эггси — о том, что она его лучший друг. О её отчаянной смелости.

И земля под ногами будто бы стала немного твёрже.

— Если можешь, — сказал Гарри, вкладывая ключи от дома в её ладонь, — покорми, пожалуйста, Вивьен.

***  
Рокси вернулась с ключами и сменой одежды для них обоих. И осталась с ними, её ладонь на колене Эггси под одеялом, пока Гарри сжимал его руку. Они провели ночь в лазарете; Мерлин приходил и возвращался, каждый раз с новой кружкой кофе. 

Он вызвал Гарри в коридор уже после рассвета.

— Мы ничего не можем сделать.

Гарри взглянул на мешки под его глазами и глубокие морщины, пролегшие через лоб. Он всегда знал, что есть сражения, в которых невозможно одержать победу.

— Спасибо, — честно сказал он. — Я заберу его домой.

***  
Рокси поехала с ними и помогла Гарри поднять Эггси по лестнице в спальню. Эггси уселся на кровати, оперевшись на спинку, и Рокси осталась с ним. Она держала его руку в своих и о чём-то тихонько говорила, пока Гарри собирал разбросанные по дому вещи первой необходимости, чтобы Эггси мог дотянуться до них на тумбочке у постели.

— Постельный режим. Заебись, — вздохнул Эггси.

— Хватит скулить, — строго велела Рокси, поднялась и перекинула сумку через плечо. — Я вернусь из Непала так быстро, как только смогу. Постарайся тут не свести Гарри с ума.

Она быстро поцеловала Эггси в висок и сбежала, на прощание сжав ладонь Гарри. Гарри прислушался к звукам её шагов и прикрыл дверь спальни.

— Что насчёт Вивьен? Бедняжка осталась одна на всю ночь, — тихо произнес Эггси.

— Она продержится без нас ещё пару часов, — ответил Гарри, скинул пиджак и рубашку и бросил их на полу без единой мысли о дорогой ткани. Плевать ему было на ткань. Он двигался инстинктивно и слепо: дотянуться до Эггси, почуять его тепло, доказательство, что тот ещё жив. — Сейчас ты только мой.

***  
Гарри трахал Эггси жестко, быстро и грубо, изголовье кровати тряслось от его толчков. Трахал так, словно времени уже не было, будто если не кончит внутри него прямо сейчас, то прямо здесь и испустит дух.

И это было не так далеко от истины.

— Гарри. Блядь, Гарри! — Эггси застонал и толкнул его в грудь, приподнявшись на подрагивающих локтях. Гарри этого не почувствовал. Неподвижность была невыносима ему. Эггси обхватил руками его шею, прижал большим пальцем сумасшедший неровный пульс. — Не верю, что говорю это, но помедленнее...

— Не могу, — это была его капитуляция. Белый флаг. Признание поражения. _Не могу._

Эггси прикусил ему подбородок.

— Давай, ну же, сделаем это медленно, как ты любишь.

— У нас нет времени, Эггси.

Дыхание застряло у Гарри в глотке, слишком громкое в повисшей тишине. Он был ослеплён, повержен, увидев Эггси в инвалидном кресле, отчётливо слыша, как громче и громче идут часы, отсчитывая уходящие секунды. Он десятилетиями был Кингсманом, он убивал, пытал и спасал жизни, разбивал сердца и шёл по головам, и всё же не видел выхода. И едва ли мог связно думать.

— Так, ладно. Дай мне, — Эггси отпихнул Гарри, заставив его выйти и сесть на кровати, вытянув ноги, и осторожно забрался к нему на колени. — Медленно. Да?

— Да, — эхом откликнулся Гарри.

Неверная улыбка заставила дрогнуть искусанные красные губы, и Эггси опустился на член Гарри, соскальзывая вниз дюйм за дюймом. Ладони Гарри самовольно бродили по бёдрам Эггси, поддерживали его под задницу, помогая подниматься и вновь насаживаться. Темп был мучительно медленным, медленнее, чем когда-либо, потому что Эггси всегда предпочитал трахаться грязно и быстро. Но сейчас он берёг каждую секунду.

Длинные пальцы путались у Гарри в волосах, ласкали его скулы, обводили каждый шрам, до которого Эггси мог дотянуться. Он гладил кончиками пальцев лицо Гарри, словно пытался выжечь в памяти малейшую его деталь.

— Буду скучать по сексу в душе, — полушутливо выдохнул Эггси.

— Эггси, — прошептал Гарри, и его мир рассыпался на куски.

Их бёдра двигались вместе, медленно, сладко, и Эггси утирал слёзы Гарри большими пальцами, целуя его солёные веки.

— Не могу, — прохрипел Гарри, и не смог ничего добавить, только вытолкнул следом ещё одно: — не могу.

Эггси поцеловал его, губы приласкали щёки, висок и кривящийся рот.

— Знаю. Я знаю. Я виноват.

***  
Эггси развалился на Гарри, устроившись на его груди, как на подушке, пока они смотрели с дивана последний фильм о Бонде. На экране Дэниэл Крейг разломал очередное шпионское устройство. Эггси презрительно фыркнул:

— Мерлин бы мне голову оторвал, отмочи я такое.

Гарри погладил его по спине.

— Он однажды запер меня в хранилище банка за то, что я сломал одну из его новых игрушек.

Эггси вскинул голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.

— Правда, что ли?

— Это было в 1992. Мы были молоды, — и гораздо менее дружны, чем сейчас.

— Ты был как я, — подсчитал Эггси.

— Ты молод, мой мальчик, — подчеркнул Гарри.

— Ммм, — Эггси уронил голову ему на грудь, слегка перестаравшись с усердием. — Ну, мне по крайней мере состариться не грозит. 

Гарри окаменел, и его сердце пропустило удар. Он заставил себя выдохнуть.

— Прости.

— Это в равной степени касается нас обоих, — проворчал Эггси и вырубил телевизор. — Тебе завтра на работу, так? Досмотрим потом. Отнеси меня в спальню.

Они сели, и Гарри первым поднялся с дивана. Он подхватил Эггси под колени, тот обвил руками его шею, и выдохнул изумленно, когда они поднимались по лестнице:

— Мы даже в день свадьбы такого не делали.

— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — предположил Гарри и перенес его через порог.

***  
Гарри позволил выгнать себя на работу с условием, что Эггси оставит включёнными свои очки и всё время будет на связи. Это не могло сравниться с тем, чтобы иметь мальчика под боком в штабе, но было здорово слушать, как он лениво бубнит что-то в микрофон, отпускает неуместные шуточки и делает невероятные предположения.

Они пообедали вместе, связавшись в скайпе: Гарри заказал себе суши, а Эггси доел лазанью, приготовленную прошлой ночью. Их дом не очень подходил для маневров в инвалидном кресле, так что Эггси застрял на первом этаже в компании Вивьен. К счастью, на кухне хватало места, чтобы развернуться и без особых проблем разогреть обед, но столовая подобным простором не отличалась, так что Эггси пришлось обедать на диване в гостиной.

Мерлин заглянул с новостями о миссии Тристана и заодно поздоровался с Эггси, совершенно проигнорировав тот факт, что Артур самовольно устроил себе свидание по скайпу в рабочее время.

Для разбора оставалось ещё два видео, когда у Эггси закончилось терпение, и он принялся скулить Гарри в ухо о том, как ему грустно и скучно. Учитывая, что он так и так никогда не мог усидеть на месте, Гарри его понимал. Но сосредоточиться было невозможно.

— Знаешь, — сказал Гарри, закрывая ноутбук и покоряясь нетерпеливости своего супруга, — кажется, у нас никогда не было секса по телефону.

Эггси заткнулся, как обрубило.

— Ты правда сказал то, что сказал?

— Я подумаю, — промурлыкал Гарри. Слегка самодовольно. Только слегка. — А ты будешь хорошим мальчиком?

***  
Мишель застыла лишь на секунду, прежде чем склониться и поцеловать Эггси в щёку. Она привела Дэйзи и Джейби на обед, и пусть даже Гарри предупреждал её об инвалидном кресле, наверняка видеть сына таким было тяжело.

— Нельзя сделать дом более, ну, знаешь, доступным? Можно было бы, например, установить лифт, чтобы тебе не пришлось носить его по лестнице, — предложила Мишель, опираясь на стойку, пока Гарри заканчивал с сервировкой блюд.

— Эггси сказал, что в долгосрочной перспективе в перестройке дома нет смысла, — ровно ответил Гарри. Такой спор у них с Эггси уже состоялся, и довольно давно. Гарри всё же сделал перестановку в столовой и установил поручни в душе, но Эггси решительно отметал любые другие предложения, которые могли бы облегчить жизнь человеку, прикованному к инвалидному креслу. — Честно говоря, я думаю, по большей части дело в его гордости.

Мишель раздражённо фыркнула:

— Нашел, что унаследовать от отца.

— Ли был упрям, — согласился Гарри. Он взглянул на Дэйзи на коленях у Эггси; глазёнки у девочки любопытно блестели, пока Эггси старательно и осторожно объяснял ей, почему сидит в кресле. Она вряд ли осознавала, что скоро его не будет рядом. Гарри не хотел представлять, что будет, когда она поймет — брата больше нет. — У него не так много времени.

В глазах Мишель всколыхнулся приглушённый ужас, и Гарри мгновенно его опознал. 

Он каждый день видел тот же самый взгляд в зеркале.

***  
Целыми днями просиживая взаперти, Эггси практически озверел. Он навёл в доме идеальную чистоту, собрал и пересобрал всё оружие, которое отыскал, и был кошмарно близок к тому, чтобы использовать обои в качестве мишени для бросания ножей.

Иногда Гарри отвлекал его сексом — по телефону или в постели, неважно — но в какой-то момент пришлось всё же предложить прогуляться.

— Ладно, — Эггси даже не стал жаловаться на кресло. — Мне правда нужен воздух.

Так они и оказались в Риджентс-парке, Эггси в джинсах и куртке поверх свитера, Гарри в пальто поверх брюк и кардигана. Было прохладно для раннего марта, но Эггси, кажется, холод нравился. На обратном пути его пальцы сжимали рукав пальто Гарри.

— Знаешь, что самое дерьмовое в кресле? Я не вижу твоего лица, — Эггси задрал голову, глядя на Гарри.

— Можем купить автоматическое, если ты не против толкать колеса. — Гарри обдумывал такую покупку ранее, но вероятнее всего Эггси предстояло вскоре потерять одну руку, и контроль над таким креслом соответственно.

Эггси хмыкнул.

— Не-а. Мне недолго ещё осталось на улицу соваться. Скоро вообще застряну в постели.

— Ты можешь быть кем угодно, Эггси, но не затворником.

— О, заткнись, — засмеялся Эггси. — Я вообще-то могу усидеть на месте.

Гарри не позволил сомнению просочиться в голос.

— Если ты так говоришь...

***  
По просьбе Эггси они прошли мимо магазина Кингсман. Внутрь не заходили; просто остановились, глядя на входную дверь. Эггси смотрел строго прямо, и его губы сжались в тонкую линию.

Гарри отвернулся на вывески по другую сторону улицы.

Видеть, как Эггси прощается, он не желал.

***  
Рокси, вернувшаяся с миссии в Гималаях, провожала Гарри домой из магазина. Миссия была непростая — зачистка базы террористов — но она всё равно пришла, чтобы узнать, как Эггси.

— Не говорите ему, но я немного напугана, — пробормотала она, явно изумленная собственным признанием. — Всё время думала... А что если я вернусь, а его уже нет?

Для Гарри это уже превратилось в рутину — постоянный страх потери. Жгучее понимание, что несмотря на предопределенность и прошедшие восемь месяцев, они всё ещё ужасающе не готовы проститься.

— И если я так убиваюсь, то каково вам, — Рокси осторожно подняла взгляд. — Вы ведь так его любите.

Боль стиснула горло, но Гарри не позволил голосу дрогнуть.

— Люблю.

***  
— Если подумать, то я везунчик. 

Слова Эггси вернули Гарри из дремы обратно в реальность, и он обнаружил, что Эггси задумчиво пялится в потолок. Ему не пришлось просить развить эту мысль — Эггси и так это сделал.

— Ну, помнишь, я говорил, что мне очень повезёт, если дотяну до тридцати?

Гарри прекрасно помнил. Как и всё, что касается Эггси. И не хотел забывать.

— Так вот, мне всё же повезло. Повезло иметь такого друга, как Рокси, ведь так? — Рокси, которая спала в гостевой спальне, устав после ужина и подробного воссоздания деталей её последней миссии. Одна из лучших рыцарей Кингсман. Лучший друг Эггси. — И мне повезло стать Кингсманом. И, вообще-то, очень сильно повезло остаться в живых после всего дерьма, которое случалось на миссиях. — Эггси обернулся, глядя на Гарри. — И мне повезло, что ты рядом со мной.

Гарри не видел выражения его лица, но почувствовал изгиб мягкой улыбки на губах. И что-то ужасное, что Эггси прятал за этой улыбкой. Ожидающего своего часа, чтобы выйти на свет.

— Зачем ты это говоришь? — прошептал Гарри, когда Эггси вновь отстранился.

Эггси положил ладонь ему на щеку. Дрожь его пальцев стала ещё сильнее, ещё ощутимее. 

И Гарри _понял_.

— Думаю, мне везло достаточно долго, — мягко произнес Эггси.

Гарри лишился дыхания.

Только и смог, что выдохнуть:

— Сколько?

— Неделя, — прошептал Эггси ему в дрожащие губы. — Я скоро потеряю обе руки. Пальцы уже немеют. Нечего ждать, пока я стану овощем. 

Неделя. Эггси хотел умереть через ёбаную неделю. Спальня для Гарри резко лишилась кислорода.

У них должно было быть больше времени.

_Нет._

_Не делай этого._

_Ты точно уверен?_

_Пожалуйста._

_Не сейчас._

Столько разных фраз застряли у Гарри в глотке, но сказать он ничего не мог. Ни единого слова. Так что он проглотил их, в последний раз, и сказал:

— Я никогда не считал себя везучим, пока не вернулся из мёртвых и не узнал, что ты ждёшь меня.

Эггси влажно и лихорадочно засмеялся ему в рот.

— Здорово, что у нас было это время.

***  
На следующий день после завтрака они рассказали Рокси. Она уставилась на них в очевидном отчаянии; Гарри никогда раньше не видел её такой потерянной.

— Извини, Рокс, — успокаивающе попросил Эггси, удерживая её руки в своих; она лишь заплакала еще горше.

И она осталась у них, в гостиной вместе с Эггси, пока Гарри звонил Мерлину, рассказывал ему обо всём и просил неделю отгулов. Мерлин пробурчал, что Гарри лучше вообще не показываться в штабе в следующие пару недель и обещал, что заглянет после полудня, оперативно поручив всю важную работу своим помощникам.

Рокси уехала в штаб с опухшими от слёз глазами.

Остаток дня прошел в планировании будущих действий и сугубо практических вопросов. Они обсудили похороны (закрытый гроб, ближайшее бюро), финансовые вопросы (все сбережения Эггси должны были перейти к Мишель и Эггси) и другую собственность Эггси (которую наследовал Гарри — и понятия не имел, как со всем этим поступить). Когда прибыл Мерлин, они уже заполнили и подписали все необходимые документы.

Пока Мерлин просматривал бумаги, чтобы удостовериться, что всё заполнено верно, Эггси и Гарри позвонили Мишель и рассказали ей о грядущих планах. Она не шмыгала носом ровно до того момента, как они повесили трубку, и Гарри притянул Эггси к своей груди, утешая его.

Разобравшись с бумагами, Мерлин рассказал Гарри, что Рокси попросила об отпуске на ближайшие две недели, а остальные рыцари будут предупреждены об отсутствии Артура. Прежде чем уйти, он сжал пальцы у Гарри на плече.

— Не волнуйся о нас. Просто позаботься о мальчике.

***  
На второй день друзья Эггси пришли к нему, чтобы попрощаться.

Гарри не слишком хорошо их знал, да и видел всего только дважды — раз в качестве начальника Эггси и второй — в качестве его мужа. Так что Гарри держался на расстоянии, занимался своими делами, пока Эггси смеялся и предавался воспоминаниям в последний раз.

Через несколько часов гости неохотно потянулись к выходу, обнимая Эггси, утирая слёзы прощания и обещая быть на похоронах. Они кивнули Гарри, поблагодарившему их за визит и закрывшему дверь. Эггси за его спиной начал угрожающе громко сопеть; Гарри перенес его на диван и обнял. Там они и остались, глядя в экран телевизора, пока Эггси не задремал, и тогда Гарри отнес его в постель.

***  
Третий день был тихим.

Они остались в постели после обеда, и Эггси повторил пальцами и языком каждый дюйм тела Гарри, вынуждая руки помнить, как Гарри трясет и выгибает под ним, напряжённого, ждущего. Эггси кусал его за соски, царапал ногтями шрамы и втолкнул в него дрожащие пальцы, трахал его так медленно, что Гарри едва не кончил только от этого, не дождавшись, пока Эггси вставит ему, но Эггси хотел только этого — заставить Гарри спустить на своём члене. В конце концов у Гарри просто подломились руки, и он зарылся лицом в подушку, раздвинув колени. 

Неумолимо трахая его тремя пальцами, Эггси склонился ниже, чтобы влажно поцеловать там, где пульсировало и судорожно сжималось, и Гарри разразился вовсе не джентельменской бранью, тиская в пальцах простыни. Эггси усмехнулся невнятно и продолжил вылизывать его, не прекращая трахать, засовывая язык внутрь и выскальзывая наружу. 

— Эггси, — прохрипел Гарри, и Эггси вытащил пальцы, чтобы скользнуть внутрь языком.

Кажется, он бесстыдно вылизывал его долгими часами, и Гарри не выдержал, зарычал и приподнялся, заставив Эггси отстраниться, опрокинул его на спину и поцеловал глубоко и жадно, пробуя себя самого на вкус, и отбросил все лишние мысли прочь, в голове не осталось ничего, кроме одного имени. И того, как сильно он хотел заполучить в себя этот влажный и твёрдый член. Сейчас же.

Гарри оседлал колени Эггси и медленно опустился на его член, смакуя заполненность и вспыхнувший болезненный жар. Эггси застонал и стиснул пальцы на его бёдрах, и весь мир вокруг стёрся, оставив их наедине.

Гарри насаживался на член Эггси снова и снова, в яростном ритме, пока Эггси не замер на самом краю оргазма, и тогда Гарри начал трахать себя медленнее, мучительно сладко, слушая ругань и мольбы.

— Пожалуйста, Гарри, умоляю, ради всего святого, я хочу кончить, пожалуйста, блядь, Гарри...

И Гарри покорился ему и возобновил бешеную скачку на его члене, стараясь, чтобы было больно, чтобы внутри всё горело и жгло до самых костей, потому что это мог быть последний раз.

_(Это и был последний раз.)_

***  
После душа и ужина начали приходить гости. Рыцари Кингсман, обслуживающий персонал; короткие визиты с традиционным «будем скучать» и «прощай». Одни жали Эггси руку, другие решались на короткое неловкое объятие. Тристан, чувствительная натура, поцеловал Эггси в щеку, прежде чем попрощаться. Персиваль сказал: 

— Было честью работать с тобой.

Рокси и Мерлин оба заглянули с подтверждением, что вернутся на следующий день. Рокси, кажется, взяла себя в руки, и улыбка у неё стала твёрже.

Перед обедом появился Тарик, выпил чаю и рассказал о своей первой миссии — всё прошло гладко, насколько Гарри мог судить — и обещал быть достойным звания Галахада. А так же легко согласился беречь Артура по просьбе Эггси.

Когда Тарик ушел, Гарри сжал пальцы Эггси в своих и сказал:

— Никто не верил, что у меня получится. Честно говоря, я и сам не верил, что когда-нибудь буду кому-то настолько верен. И вот он я. Ты верил в меня, как никто другой, и это много для меня значит, — он взглянул на Эггси с нежностью и уважением. — Я в долгу у тебя до конца моих дней.

— Я охуеть как горжусь тобой, — грубовато пробурчал Эггси в ответ.

***  
Мишель и Дэйзи переехали в гостевую спальню в четвертый день. Вместе с ними прибыл Джейби и незамедлительно устроил стычку с Вивьен. 

Вчетвером они сидели в гостиной и вели себя так, будто ничего особенного не происходит. Что этот день ничем не отличается от прочих. Последний день, который они провели семьей.

Мишель всё время держала Эггси за руку.

После обеда и пары раундов игр, Гарри забрал Дэйзи наверх, уложил в постель, давая Мишель возможность поговорить с Эггси в гостиной. Он прочел Дэйзи сказку на ночь и подождал, пока её дыхание не успокоится окончательно, сонное и умиротворенное. И не уходил, пока Мишель не вошла в комнату, пряча мокрые от слёз глаза, и не пожелала ему доброй ночи.

Когда Гарри спустился, Эггси усиленно тёр глаза. Гарри поцеловал его солёные мокрые веки и поднял на руки. Его сердце сжалось при виде лестницы, перед лицом наступающей ночи. 

Последних трех дней.

***  
На пятый день они сказали Дэйзи.

И в этот же день Эггси лишился чувствительности пальцев. Ему отказали ладони и даже запястья; Гарри пришлось кормить его обедом с ложечки, и к тому времени, как они закончили, Эггси выглядел абсолютно несчастным.

Может быть, к лучшему, что Гарри придется покончить с его жизнью собственными руками.

Дэйзи не поняла, почему брата не будет рядом через два дня. Она вцепилась в него мёртвой хваткой и закатила форменную истерику. Мишель выбежала из комнаты, чтобы взять себя в руки, пока Эггси беспомощно обнимал сестру неловкими тяжелыми руками.

— Твой большой братик любит тебя. Ты ведь знаешь об этом, малышка? Я люблю тебя, — Эггси поцеловал её в волосы и тепло улыбнулся.

***  
За обедом к ним присоединилась Рокси с рюкзаком за плечами, готовая следующие две ночи спать на диване. Она помогла Гарри с обедом и занимала внимание Дэйзи, пока Гарри помогал Эггси с посещением ванной.

Эггси ни на секунду не переставал бубнить:

— Тебе приходится задницу мне подтирать. Я вообще-то надеялся свалить до того, как это случится.

Если бы Гарри пришлось делать это каждый день, чтобы Эггси остался в живых, он бы согласился, не раздумывая. Он и на худшее согласился бы, но вслух этого не сказал.

— Принимая во внимание то, что я до этого проделывал с твоей задницей, не вижу ничего особенного.

— М-да, но тут дело принципа, — проворчал Эггси.

***  
Рокси осталась у них, сидела на кровати со стороны Эггси и тихонько болтала с ним. Разговор лениво перетекал от одной типичной для ночёвки шутки к другой, и ни один из них не тревожил Гарри, который обнимал Эггси со спины и тихо дышал ему в волосы, молчаливо вслушиваясь в рассказанные шёпотом байки.

К тому времени, как Рокси выскользнула из комнаты, он уже успел задремать.

***  
Мерлин прибыл точно к завтраку, тоже с вещами для ночёвки; он даже принёс спальный мешок, чтобы остаться в гостиной. Их дом постепенно превращался в небольшой хостел, предназначенный для совместных ночёвок — и для последней вечеринки перед последним днём.

Эггси провел всё утро с Мишель и Дэйзи, устроившись в гостевой спальне, пока Рокси и Мерлин занимались организационными вопросами вместо Гарри. 

Прежде чем заняться обедом, Мерлин передал Гарри шприц, полный прозрачной жидкости. 

Гарри забрал его без единого слова. 

После обеда Эггси провел пару часов в кабинете с Мерлином, и остаток его дня достался Рокси. Гарри правда старался не глядеть на часы — и не волноваться о том, что его муж сейчас прощается со своими любимыми. 

Ужинали все вместе, пятеро взрослых и ребёнок, и сидели вместе в гостиной, пока Дэйзи не начала засыпать. Гарри помог Эггси подняться наверх, чтобы тот мог уложить сестрёнку в последний раз, и Эггси пожелал доброй ночи Мерлину, Рокси и матери. 

Было так тихо, словно во всём мире отключили звук в знак уважения к его последнему дню.

— Засыпай, — неловко предложил Эггси.

— Не думаю, что смогу, — ответил Гарри. 

Эггси прижался к его груди, пощекотал дыханием ключицы.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты завтра дерьмово выглядел. Дыши со мной.

Гарри послушно закрыл глаза, вдыхая и выдыхая. Вдох, выдох. И тело расслабилось, успокоилось, несмотря на то, что мозг исступленно искал выход, неготовый принять поражение. От Эггси всё еще пахло сандалом, и это была последняя мысль Гарри, прежде чем он провалился в сон.

***  
Гарри проснулся от того, что Эггси смотрел на него в упор.

— Ты мог разбудить меня.

— Ты во сне мило выглядишь, — возразил Эггси. — И я сам только проснулся, без паники.

Было раннее утро. Последнее утро, которое Гарри дозволено было провести с Эггси. У них было последнее Рождество, последняя зима, и последняя весна уже давно наступила. 

Несправедливо, как практически всё, что должно было стать для них первым, обратилось последним.

Слова сорвались с губ прежде, чем удалось поймать себя за длинный язык:

— Ты разочаруешься во мне, если узнаешь, что я думаю о смерти?

Не то чтобы Гарри всерьёз рассматривал такую возможность, но он солгал бы, утверждая, что никогда не думал о простейшем из выходов. Близкая старость и отсутствие друзей и родственников подталкивали к трусливой мысли. Он бы умер для Кингсман, но Эггси был единственной причиной, побуждающей его жить, и его скоро не будет рядом. Кингсман найдет себе нового Артура. 

А Гарри последует за Эггси. Куда угодно. Даже в могилу. 

Эггси внимательно смотрел на него:

— Ты хочешь умереть?

Полгода назад Гарри ответил бы да.

Но сейчас у него была Вивьен, которая нуждалась в заботе. Была Рокси, такой же друг для него, как и для Эггси, и был Мерлин, недрогнувший и бесконечно верный. Была Мишель, храбро идущая навстречу новой потере, и Дэйзи, ещё совсем дитя. Все эти люди, любимые люди Эггси, о которых Гарри будет заботиться до конца своих дней.

— Больше нет, — Гарри погладил Эггси по щеке и взъерошил ему волосы. — Знаешь, с моей работой и в моем возрасте нет необходимости подгонять смерть.

— Ты пулю в голову пережил. Всё будет хорошо, — улыбнулся Эггси и поцеловал его.

***  
Мерлин, Рокси, Мишель и Дэйзи присоединились к ним в спальне, собравшись вокруг постели, пока Гарри кормил Эггси дольками яблока. Эггси сидел, прислонившись к его груди, и Дэйзи устроилась у него между коленей. 

— Я буду скучать, — начал Мерлин.

— Я тоже, Мерлин. Ты настоящий мужик, — подмигнул ему Эггси. Мерлин сжал его плечо и спустился вниз.

Рокси заползла на постель и крепко обняла Эггси, зарылась лицом ему в плечо:

— Люблю тебя, придурок.

Эггси обнял её в ответ — так сильно, как только сумел.

— Ты лучшая, Рокс. Люблю тебя.

Рокси ушла, и Мишель мягко подтолкнула Дэйзи:

— Солнышко, попрощайся с братом. 

Дэйзи вся сморщилась, но всё же поцеловала Эггси в щеку и сказала:

— Люблю тебя, Эггси.

Мишель склонилась к нему и поцеловала в лоб.

— О, детка. Я буду скучать. Эггси, я так люблю тебя.

— И я тебя, мам. И тебя, Дэйзи, — Эггси обнял обеих и помахал на прощание.

Дверь мягко закрылась за ними, оставляя Гарри и Эггси в постели одних. Гарри поцеловал Эггси в затылок. 

Ничего.

Ещё три часа.

***  
Им, в общем-то, нечего было сказать. Так много дней они провели в разговорах, стараясь как можно больше узнать друг о друге вопреки ускользающему времени. Гарри думал, что страха в нём будет больше, но та часть внутри, что ещё оставалась Галахадом, выдержала удар. У него была цель, и они готовились к этому с самого начала.

Большую часть времени они обменивались нежными ленивыми поцелуями, лаская друг друга губами и языками. Гарри огладил Эггси по выступающим ребрам, и Эггси шёпотом выдохнул ему в губы:

— Почти пора.

— Знаю.

— Я думал, буду готов, но мне всё ещё страшно. 

— Знаю. Мне тоже. 

Эггси посмотрел на него серьёзными зелёными глазами.

— Я люблю тебя, и не просто до конца моих дней. Навсегда. Мне плевать на всё это дерьмо про жизнь после смерти. Не важно, есть она или нет. Завтра я всё ещё буду любить тебя.

Гарри взял в руки шприц.

— Эггси, мой мальчик, я люблю тебя больше, чем весь этот чёртов мир.

Эггси протянул ему руку.

—  _Давай._

Гарри целовал его, нажимая на поршень.

***  
— Я люблю тебя, Эггси. Люблю тебя. Люблю тебя. Люблю тебя.

Он шептал это, пока не охрип. 

Пока пульс под его пальцами не умолк. 

Пока не осталось слёз.

***  
Похороны были тихими. Все до единого рыцари Кингсман пришли, чтобы выразить соболезнования, и каждый из них был для Гарри напоминанием, как легко было полюбить Эггси. Так обезоруживающе неотразим он был, что Гарри так долго не мог осознать собственных чувств.

Мерлин сопровождал друзей Эггси, не имеющих отношения к Кингсман, к Мишель, которая молчаливо принимала соболезнования. Дэйзи тихонько плакала на руках у Рокси. Гарри стоял в нескольких шагах от Мишель, и чужие слова не доходили до его слуха.

— Справляешься? — спросил Мерлин, вставая за его плечом.

— Едва ли, — честно ответил Гарри. Увиливать не было сил. — Я просто хочу вернуться домой и вырубиться.

Мерлин сочувственно вздохнул.

— Как и все мы.

Так они и стояли: Гарри, вдовец, принимающий соболезнования, и Мерлин, распределяющий людей по местам.

Когда люди перестали прибывать, Гарри поднялся на трибуну для речи.

Он не слишком хорошо представлял, о чем говорить. Слова, горькие, жгучие, застрявшие в горле, предназначались Эггси, а не скорбящим слушателям. Они не могли понять, что его продолжающаяся жизнь — величайший провал. Не знали, что в самый последний миг Эггси выдохнул тихо — «я твой». И никто этого никогда не узнает. 

— Как мы все знаем, Эггси был выдающимся молодым человеком, — вместо Гарри заговорил Галахад, человек, сидящий в кресле Артура. Способный выразить словами то, что любовь всей жизни никогда больше не поцелует его. — И мне очень повезло его любить. 

***  
Честно говоря, если бы кто-то предоставил Гарри шанс спастись — никогда не встречать этого мальчика, не влюбляться в него и не разбивать вдребезги своё сердце, Гарри бы отверг это щедрое предложение, не задумываясь.

Он бы выбрал Эггси. Даже если это его убьет.

***  
Мерлин остался ночевать в гостевой спальне.

Точнее, ночевали там его вещи. Сам Мерлин спал в гостиной, отключаясь в кресле или на полу после того, как они с Гарри накидывались вдрызг виски, вином и водкой.

Гарри спал на диване. Не был уверен, что готов подняться в спальню.

***  
После трёх дней бесконечного тупого запоя Гарри и Мерлин вернулись в штаб. Без бормотания Эггси в наушнике кабинет Гарри оказался кошмарно тихим и пустым.

— Не возражаете, если я присоединюсь? — спросила Рокси, помахивая коробкой с китайской едой. Её взгляд смягчился, в нём было меньше Ланселота и больше Роксаны, девочки, потерявшей лучшего друга.

— Видимо, тебе придется принять на себя ответственность и составлять мне компанию за обедом, — нежность отозвалась тупой болью в сердце.

Рокси передала ему палочки и улыбнулась, мягко и искренне.

— Я обещала заботиться о вас. 

Конечно же, Эггси беспокоился о нём до самого конца. Не удивительно. Нежность стиснула Гарри горло, и его голос дрожал, когда он благодарил Рокси. Внешнее больше не имело значения.

После обеда Рокси передала Гарри флэшку.

— Не знаю, что там, — сказала она, — но Эггси просил отдать её вам после похорон.

Рокси всегда особенным образом выставляла челюсть и выпрямляла спину, собираясь с духом, и Гарри отчётливо разглядел всё это, когда она нерешительно шагнула к нему, обняла под руками и стиснула в крепких объятиях. Было неожиданно: тепло её тела, жмущегося к его, и Гарри вернул объятие, вздыхая от облегчения разделить с кем-то свою скорбь.

Рокси отстранилась минуту спустя, улыбнулась смелее — в этой улыбке Гарри узнал Ланселота.

— Завтра будет тайская еда. Не возражаете?

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ:

— Совершенно не возражаю.

***  
Дома, в своём кабинете, Гарри воткнул флэшку в ноутбук, и Вивьен обвилась вокруг его лодыжек. В животе колючим клубком свернулось предвкушение пополам с суеверным ужасом.

На флэшке нашлось только одно видео. На обложке было лицо Эггси.

Гарри открыл файл и нажал «воспроизвести».

Перед его глазами Эггси вернулся в жизни, показался перед камерой по пояс. На видео он сидел на диване в гостиной в своей потертой футболке (Гарри всё еще не набрался смелости отправить её в стирку).

— Всё работает, да? — пробормотал Эггси и расцвёл, — ага! Работает. Гарри! Привет, Гарри!

Его мальчик радостно помахал Гарри с экрана, и он не сдержал нежного смеха.

— Привет, Эггси.

— Эта идея у меня появилась после того, как мы общались вчера по скайпу, и нет, это не значит, что я записываю для тебя порно. Секс по скайпу, кто бы мог подумать, а? Грязный ты извращенец. Прости, конечно, но одежда останется при мне.

То, как он паясничал на камеру, как улыбался и вертелся перед ней, был насквозь Эггси, до отнявшегося дыхания, живой, настоящий. У Гарри отчётливо заболело в груди.

— Но да, я хотел оставить тебе что-нибудь на память. Ничего особенного, хватит с нас всякого серьёзного дерьма, — улыбнулся Эггси, пожав плечами. — Но Гарри, я не хочу, чтобы ты помнил меня больным, печальным и всякое такое. Когда пройдет, не знаю, десять месяцев, или там пять лет, когда ты вспомнишь меня, я хочу, чтобы тебе не было больно. — Улыбка сползла с его губ. — Боже, я знаю, мне так жаль, что тебе больно, Гарри. Я так виноват, что у нас было так мало времени. Я... Блядь, я уже так скучаю, — он прервался и яростно потёр ладонью глаза. — Вот дерьмо. Извини. Ладно, поначалу будет очень больно, но ты справишься. Я знаю, ты сумеешь, потому что ты Гарри Харт, и ты неебически крут. У меня от тебя колени слабеют и подгибаются, знаешь? Так вот. Знаю, ты любишь меня, и после моей смерти будет очень сложно, но я хочу, Гарри, хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше. Чтобы когда-нибудь ты сумел сказать самому себе, что всё хорошо, честно и без обмана. Хочу, чтобы ты помнил только хорошее, когда будешь меня вспоминать. Знаешь, как в той песне из «Призрака оперы», как же там было... «Вспоминай меня с нежностью»? Что-то вроде этого, — улыбнулся Эггси, ярко и нежно, в точности, как Гарри помнил его. — Так что вот. Я собираюсь говорить о хороших временах.

***  
Видео длилось одиннадцать минут и двадцать девять секунд. Эггси беспечно болтал обо всём и всех.

— Так что, и я серьёзно, третий «Рэд» правда нужен. Забавно, ты наверняка думаешь, что Брюс Уиллис напоминает мне тебя, но на самом деле ты больше похож на персонажа Хелен Миррен. И не то чтобы ты был похож на девушку, Боже упаси, мне не нужна такая картинка в моей голове...

— Если Вивьен из-за тебя потолстеет, я вернусь и покараю тебя. Честно слово, твоя привычка закупаться вкусняшками — это кошмар какой-то!..

— Плевать, что джентельмены так не поступают. Ни один парень — или девчонка, они тоже могут быть страшными — ни на шаг не подступится к моей маленькой сестрёнке, пока Рокси не научит её ломать обидчикам руки. А если у неё появится парень, тебе придется хорошенько поговорить с ним, и ты знаешь, что я имею в виду...

— Помнишь, как мы трахались во второй примерочной, и Мерлин нас едва не застукал?..

И всё же оно закончилось слишком быстро.

— Ну что же, пора закругляться. Надеюсь, тебе понравилось, Гарри, потому что ты делаешь меня блядски счастливым. Последние месяцы были лучшими в моей жизни. Надеюсь, и в твоей тоже, — Эггси почесал затылок. — Думаю, нам правда повезло, Гарри. Может, сейчас тебе так не кажется, но я честно так думаю.

Он улыбнулся, мягко и нежно, и выдохнул:

— Мы будем в порядке. 

И столько любви было в его словах, столько ошеломляющей веры, что Гарри зажал себе рот ладонью, чтобы всколыхнувшаяся скорбь не вырвалась наружу.

На экране Эггси прочистил горло, краснея щеками, и преувеличенно дерзко улыбнулся в камеру.

— Итак, вспоминай меня с нежностью, и всё такое. Ладно? — его улыбка смягчилась, и голос упал на несколько тонов. — И не вздумай забыть, Гарри Харт, что я люблю тебя и буду любить, даже если меня нет рядом.

На этом видео и закончилось.

Гарри перемотал его и запустил вновь.

И снова.

И снова.

Он смотрел на Эггси на экране и вслушивался в каждое слово, пока не запомнил все одиннадцать минут и двадцать девять секунд.

— И не вздумай забыть, Гарри Харт...

— Что я люблю тебя и буду любить, даже если меня нет рядом, — дрожащим голосом закончил за него Гарри, не в силах вдохнуть сдавленным горлом, и слабо усмехнулся. Слёзы пролегли по его щекам, незамеченные. — Люблю и буду любить.

**Эпилог.**

Ему потребовалось время.

Гарри обедал с Рокси, когда она возвращалась с миссий, и между ними возникла дружба, независимая от общих друзей. Он стал чаще звать в гости Мерлина, потому что здорово было иметь собутыльника, и Вивьен, вопреки всему, здорово к нему привязалась.

Каждую неделю он ужинал с Мишель и Дэйзи, гораздо более жизнерадостными, чем можно было ожидать. Улыбка Мишель с каждым разом становилась всё искреннее, будто призраки покидали её, а Дэйзи носила медаль Эггси и каждый раз обнимала Гарри.

Были ещё и миссии, потому что мир продолжал вращаться, и идиотов с манией величия никто не отменял. Гарри просматривал ленты с заданий, занимался обеспечением и готовил к миссиям своих рыцарей. Тарик, верный своему слову, заботился о его безопасности и как-то даже спас Гарри жизнь, сняв из винтовки убийцу на переговорах в Берлине.

Вечера среды Гарри проводил перед телевизором с Вивьен на коленях. Иногда к утру он ещё бодрствовал и спать уходил в гостевую комнату, но со временем таких ночей становилось всё меньше.

Первую годовщину свадьбы Гарри провел с Дэйзи и её друзьями, и домой не вернулся.

Он проигрывал видео заново каждый раз, когда болезненная пустота внутри, едва затянувшаяся, ранимая, вздрагивала очередным осознанием, что Гарри потерял половину себя, что ему нужно, так нужно помнить, как пахло от Эггси, как звучал его голос и каким он был на вкус по утрам.

Сердцем Гарри помнил каждое слово с этого видео и мог свободно цитировать с любой секунды, но всё ещё не мог пережить весь монолог без слёз. 

***  
Однажды он проснулся утром, чувствуя себя абсолютно так же, как и вчерашним днём. Он заварил себе чай и приготовил тосты, почитал газету и поднялся в кабинет, чтобы просмотреть очередные отчёты. Он с нежностью улыбнулся свадебной фотографии, на которой целовал Эггси, и бережно провел пальцами по стеклу.

Повинуясь внезапной прихоти, он открыл видео и прислушался к голосу Эггси; любовался, как в уголках его глаз собираются смешливые морщинки, и очередная волна оглушающего горя не поднялась внутри. 

Через одиннадцать минут Эггси улыбнулся ему с экрана, и Гарри произнес вместе с ним:

— Мы будем в порядке.

Первый раз за всё время — честно и откровенно.


End file.
